The Immortal of Zero
by KazejinPhoenix
Summary: What would happened if Louise gained a Devil God Knight instead of Saito as a Familiar?  LouiseXOC I don't own Familiar of Zero, and any of it's characters except my OCs
1. Summoning of the Lost Immortal Knight

**The Immortal of Zero**

**Chapter I: The summoning of the Lost Immortal Knight**

Darkness.

He felt nothing but darkness, after the battle with Ryu-Kai at the Hill of Pangaea. He fought with all his might against the mad Immortal and his Servants. He missed all those he left behind. Hell, he even missed bashing heads with Aldous Xenon Lightspeed, once servant of Ryu-Kai who defected to his side because he proved to be a worthy adversary. He also missed his wife Evangeline A.K. McDowell - Deathstone, the Legendary Magi Nosferatu whom he set free from a curse by marrying her, though that would make him look like a pedophile. His true father Kaiser Deathstone, who died by his hand because of a stupid prophecy. His brothers Blitzkrieg and Darkwing, who he haven't had time for a peaceful bonding.

His powers were sealed after he defeated Ryu-Kai, just before he died. Even though he had sealed most of his powers after the fight, he retains his prize possessions; the Golden Diamond, which cursed him with Immortality and Knowledge beyond dimensions, still shone in his forehead; his Dragonheart and Zatetsuken, which he used to beat Ryu-Kai; his Pocket Dimension Ability, which stored most of his weaponry in case he don't want to use his main weapons; and his Pactio cards of Evangeline A.K. McDowell - Deathstone and Chachamaru Karakuri. The abilities he lost; his ability to travel dimensions, because he can't stand to travel between worlds without consequences with the Holy Magic Ministry; his ability to age like a normal human being; and his ability manipulate beings, which he couldn't stand controlling others.

He cursed the Elders of Venusia for making him involved in this. He didn't want a complicated life to begin with. All he wanted was a normal life, being human, even if he wasn't genetically human to begin with. He started blaming himself for what happened to his foster parents, who were killed by Ryu-Kai.

He walked through the darkness, as though trying to find solitude, then all of a sudden-

"_I beg of you…_"

He halted from his tracks, before he looks around, trying to find the source of the girl's voice.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

Servant? Is there someone who asked for his help?

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

Sacred? Well, he could begin to get used to it. He hated the fact that he's _**more** _powerful that anyone he came across. Beautiful? His enemies would laugh their asses off when they heard this. And he only used his strength to protect, not kill.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

He sensed determination and desperation in the girl's voice, as a green portal appeared in front of him, slightly blinding him. He also sensed that this girl wants to prove her worth. 'Whoever this girl wants to summon me must mean that this girl wants a being to accompany her.'

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

'Very well. I shall lend my strength.' He stepped into the portal.

* * *

><p>"The last one to summon her Familiar….. Ms. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière!" a balding and a bespectacled man announced<p>

A pink haired girl walked in the front, she was pink haired girl with a reddish-brown, she was nervous because she will summon a familiar, but there is one problem, she is crap in magic, not to mention her anything that she casts would result into an explosive spectacle, hence the nickname "The Zero"

Louise chanted the summoning spell "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière … Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers… Heed my summoning… and bring forth my familiar!"

An explosion occured in front of her, threatening to blow everyone away by the sheer force from it.

Louise had become accustomed to the explosions that accompanied, or resulted from, her spell casting, though this one was a bit too strong even for her. In point of fact, if she were to somehow cast a spell without blowing something up she'd be concerned. For all of three seconds before the elation sets in, but that moment wasn't yet here and she had something more important to focus on. This cloud of smoke was far larger than any that resulted from her previous spells and granted, this was a summoning spell and thus likely more powerful than a simple transfiguration but still…

When the smoke finally cleared, a young man was visible. Louise felt a pit open up deep in her stomach at the sight of her newly called familiar.

It was far from her ideal fantasy of dragons and manticores as it could possibly be for it was something she had thought impossible, inconceivable! She had summoned no manner of legendary monster or seemingly ordinary beast but something worse.

Louise the Zero had summoned a _human_… more than that, she summoned a _commoner_.

But she sensed that this was no ordinary commoner. The young man has shoulder length-white silver hair, a face so elegant one would mistake his face as a carved masterpiece, though ruined by his pair of mismatched eyes; Sky Blue eye in his left, Ivory Gold eye in his right. He wore a black leather trench coat, a pair of black pants, a white shirt under his frock coat _inside_ his trench coat. He seems to be clutching his head, as though comprehending what happened to him.

"Look! Louise summoned a commoner!" one student commented.

"But what's with his clothing?"

"Yeah it doesn't look like a noble's clothes…. Does it?"

'This is the first time someone called unto me, though that person should try to keep the flashy things to a minimum.' The young man thought, a bit dizzy by the summoning ritual. The Golden Diamond only bestows Immortality and Vast Knowledge, not immunity against dizzy spells. The young man then scanned his surroundings; it seems that he was in some other place, not to mention there was a crowd of people that wears cloaks and they seem to be examining him, then he noticed there was a stone castle that he only sees on the picture books. Then Louise approached in front of him and asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Kai Deathstone." He answered politely, trying not to provoke hostilities in first meetings. He remembered the first time he was rude to a lady, and the results was he being in a hospital bed with a dozen concussions all over his body. That was before his destiny took place.

"Where are you from, commoner?"

"What? Commoner? What do you mean? And what's with the clothes and those sticks that you are wielding? Is this some costume party or something". asked Kai, curious.

"Hey Louise! We expected that you will just cause some explosion or something but…. This is more hilarious that we thought!..hmhmhmHAHAHAHA!" Then everyone except Louise and Kai started to laugh.

"I just made a mistake! I swear!" the girl shouted.

"Mistake! The only mistake that we expect is that you will summon a dragon or manticore!"

"Of course!, What do you expect she's Louise The Zero!" and then crowd burst into laughter again.

The crowd suddenly stopped laughing and they parted making a way for a man with a big wooden staff and black robe, _"He seemed to be their leader or teacher or something, but there is something about him, he was never letting his guard down…"_ Kai observed, and then Louise suddenly turned away from him and approached the man.

"Good timing! Mr. Colbert can I ask for something?" the pink-haired girl asked quickly

"What is it, Ms. La Vallière?"

"Can I summon a familiar again? I just got it wrong! Please!"

" I am afraid that I cannot allow that" Mr. Colbert answered.

"But why!"

"It's because it's forbidden, you performed the "Summon Servant "and I am telling you this, it's a sacred ritual, you cannot just perform it just easy as that. The familiar that you summoned is based from what element you are attuned to, and to tell you honestly I believe it's the first time that a human was summoned, but I am telling you, whatever **or whoever** you summon will be your familiar whether you like it or not. Springtime Summoning Ritual is a sacred tradition and I will not bend it just because your familiar didn't suit your preferences. "

Louise didn't have the chance to retort Mr. Colbert and she just dropped her shoulders in resignation to her fate.

"Springtime Summoning Ritual? Is this what this event is?" asked Kai, looking at Mr. Colbert, then looked at Louise. "And this girl summoned me?"

Mr. Colbert just ignored him and told Louise "Now could you continue with the ceremony?"

"What! With him!"

"Yes, with him" Mr. Colbert answered and added "Besides there will be another class after this, hurry up."

Louise then angrily looked at Kai, and she said "Hey, commoner"

"Yes?"

"You are lucky; Commoners don't get an opportunity like this"

"Lucky? Whatever do you mean?" he asked.

"Yes you are! You are a commoner!" Louise spat. "Now shut up! I want to finish this as possible quit your incessant barking!" then she closed her eyes and waved her wand.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."

While chanting the words, she touched Kai's forehead with the tip of her wand and kissed his lips. Kai was surprised by this sudden gesture. She leaned back in surprise, licking her lips. '_Vanilla?_' A blush of embarrassment turned to anger when she saw her familiar's reaction.

"I take it that this is your first kiss?" he frowned.

"It is! So be proud, you commoner!"

But those words barely came out of her mouth, as a torrent of light energy appeared around her familiar, his body slightly visible before vanishing inside the energy pillar. She, along with Mr. Colbert and the other students, were terrified as though the energy might burn them. The energy pillar dispersed, as Kai re-emerged from it, in a totally different outfit; He's now wearing a blood-red cloak over his own suit, his eyes now both Sky Blue. Several different swords appeared circling around him in. His left hand now embedded by unfamiliar runes. His Golden Diamond transformed, now visible in his forehead.

"I am Kaizer von Deathstone, son of Kaiser Deathstone, Immortal Devil Knight of Parallel Worlds. I shall honor your contract and protect you from those who wish to hurt you! Command me, and I shall comply." he replied, as a surge of wind erupted from him, as though he's also cloaked in wind himself. The other students were now afraid by the aura he's giving off, Mr. Colbert was intrigued by this show of raw power, and Louise, who was angry with him, now gleeful that she summoned a familiar that can be as powerful as Brimir himself. "Your orders, Mistress?"


	2. The Duel of Guiche and Kai

**The Immortal of Zero**

**Chapter II: The Duel of Guiche the Bronze and Kaizer von Deathstone**

Louise was happy that she had summoned a powerful being as her familiar. She doesn't even mind that Kai doesn't show too much respect every once in a while, mainly due to the fact that he can overpower her, even if she had become a Square-class mage. The duel with Guiche in the afternoon reminded her of that. Not only did he overpower his Bronze golem, but he didn't seemed to use a drop of his true power. She felt a bit of pity for the poor Earth mage, but, Kai said he needed to teach him a lesson in etiquette.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Flashback*<em>**

Kai was walking through the halls of the Academy (He was wearing a purple cloak.), taking interest in the layout of the large structure, from the Library and the Dining Hall, to the Headmaster's Office ( He avoided going inside this one, as he heard a perverted kind of laugh inside before he sweatdropped.). He was now walking from Vestri Court, when he saw one of Louise's classmates flirting with one of the younger female students (He deducted by the colors of their cloaks; First Years wear Brown, Second Years wore Purple).

At first, Kai would've ignored him and his first year girlfriend, when another girl; another one of Louise's classmates, looked like she was trying to find someone at the other side of the court. He went to her.

"It seems you are looking for someone." he asked, as the blonde girl squealed, before looking at him. "I apologize for startling you."

"N-no, it's ok. Have you seen Guiche?" The blonde girl asked him. "I can't seem to find him."

"What does he look like?" though he had a feeling he already knew what she was going to say.

"He's blonde, like me, and he always carry a rose with him." she said, as he mentally matched his description.

"Oh, I saw him chatting up a first year over there." he said, pointing at the blonde male's direction. "Shall I accompany you there?"

"No thank you. I can manage." she replied, before she went to the direction he pointed. He casually followed her, lolling on one of the pillars, observing the situation before him. Both girls demanded an explanation at the male blonde's two-timing.

"You told me you were bonding with Verdande last night!" The blond girl screeched.

"How mean! You told me I was the only one for you!" Katie cried.

"A-aah why don't the two of you calm-"

"You liar!" Both of the girls cried, Katie running off, whereas the blond slapped Guiche hard enough to leave a sizable handprint on his cheek.

"How embarrasing." Kai muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"What was that! You – Wait, you're Louise's familiar! Don't they teach you how to treat nobles where you're from, commoner?" He seemed to have forgotten the power Kai holds due to his rage and embarrasment.

"I have no comment if you were dating one girl, but two-timing? Why do I get the feeling that you're flirting way over your head?" Kai frowned at him.

"That's it! I challenge you to a duel!" Guiche cried, drawing, of all things, a rose and thrusting it towards Kai in a very flamboyant manner.

"Duel?" Kai asked. _Great_.

"You have gravely insulted me! You show no manners towards your betters, you are a heathen!" The last drew a gasp from the crowd, them backing away from Kai like he had a plague.

"If you decide between manners over two-timing, like what you just did, I prefer manners anytime. It's an insult to men like us to take women like they're objects." he sighed at this, which infuriated blonde male even more. "Very well, when and where?"

"Meet me at Vestri Court, commoner, in fifteen minutes. I'll allow you that long to prepare yourself." Guiche declared, before marching off, with his mole familiar crawling along after him. The crowd chattered as they followed Guiche, Kai would have done so as well, except that a tug on his cloak brought him to a halt, and he turned to see Louise grabbing at his sleeve.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shouted, tugging on his sleeve again. "Come with me, we have to apologize to Guiche at once!"

"He has insulted the etiquette of loyalty to his partner. I will not back down unless he's to be taught a lesson." said Kai, frowning at his Mistress. "Or are you underestimating me, Miss Vallière."

"You don't understand! Guiche has magic! And you obviously do not, what with all your questions earlier! Commoners can't win against nobles!"

"And when, Louise, did I ever say I was a 'commoner'?" Kai asked. Then he pulled his sleeve free and strode after the crowd.

**Vestri Field  
>Noon<strong>

A young maid wondered at the commotion. She'd gone to the kitchen to fetch a cake and some tea for a student, and when she got back, everyone was heading to Vestry Field. From what the students who'd brought her along were saying, a student had challenged the familiar of another's to a duel! Something she was still wondering about, when the man from last night walked calmly into the circle the crowd had formed!

"I compliment you on not fleeing, commoner." The student said archly, taking a stance with arms folded, one hand hanging out with a rose.

"I never back down from a fight." The silver-haired man shrugged.

"Wait!" Another student, a pink-haired girl, ran up to the boy. "Guiche, you can't do this! Duels are prohibited!"

"Only duels between nobles." Guiche replied. "And this familiar of yours Louise, is no noble."

"Get out of the circle, Louise." The man ordered. "This duel is starting."

"Kai!"

"As you say, commoner!" Guiche chuckled, swinging the rose in his hand, sending a petal to fall. A white light appeared when the petal touched the ground, and from it arose what looked like armor, made of bronze and fitted for a woman, with over-sized pauldrons and a skirt, wielding a spear. "My name is Guiche De Gramont, The Bronze, and this Bronze Valkyrie shall be your opponent!"

The man, Kai from what the girl Louise called him, was unshaken by the golem's appearance. He brought a hand up over his right shoulder, as though to draw a sword from a sheath on his back. And then he brought the hand out in a quick movement, suddenly holding a large sword! It was about the size of a bastard sword, with a slightly-curved blade, at the tip connecting to a Axe-like blade

"Whoa! Where did that come from!"

Guiche was taken aback by the sword's appearance, but rallied himself and pompously swept his rose at Kai.

"Valkyrie, Attack!" The golem darted forth quickly, leading with a punch from its gauntlet. Kai simply stepped back and to the side to avoid, before attacking, slicing his sword up and severing the golem's arm at the shoulder in a single quick attack. Before Guiche could order the golem again, Kai brought his sword down upon the golem in a blow that split its helm in half, along with the rest of its body. The empty armor fell, scattering to the ground like rubbish scraps. Guiche, as well as the crowd, was stunned, and it took the blond a second to realize that Kai was steadily striding towards him, sword in hand.

Two swipes of the rose, and six petals fell, summoning six of the Bronze Valkyries. They charged the advancing Kai, four of them darting to the sides to flank and surround him. And now Guiche was serious, the Valkyries leading with their spears. Kai didn't stop, and waved his free hand. Out of nowhere, a huge wall of light appeared behind him, and numerous handles and hilts connecting to the light appeared from it. Guiche and his Golems stopped in their tracks, as the other students began shaking in sheer fright because of the numerous handles and sword hilts that appeared from the light.

"Be honored, as you all were the first to witness one of my true abilities. Unfortunately for you Guiche, you were unlucky enough to be at the recieving end of this. I pity you, should you not try to challenge me after I just told you off." said Kai, as he put his sword into the light, it's handle left visible as the blade was absorbed into it. "If you're lucky enough, you'd survive my Gate of Babylon." He waved his hand down.

Those were that last vision of Guiche's Golems before they were showered mercilessly by Kai's weapons. When the dust cleared, the only thing visible inside the circle besides the unlimited amount of weapons, was Guiche, who wet his pants after one of Kai's blades went dangerously close to his face, cutting a few strands of his hair, and Kai, who sighed at this amusing predicament of Guiche's.

Guiche, trembling, fell to his knees before Kai.

"I-I-I-I give up."

The crowd was dead silent.

"There's no way you're a commoner. Just what are you?" Kai seemed to consider that question, before snapping his fingers. All of the blades vanished.

"I am Kaizer von Deathstone. Do your best to remember it well."

_***Flashback End***_

* * *

><p>"He said that 'Gate of Baby-whatsit' is one of his true abilities... Just how many he has in his sleeve?" she muttered to herself, oblivious that her familiar is sleeping at the chair by the window. She blushed when she saw his sleeping face. Shaking her head, she tried to sleep it off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Louise walked with Kai towards the Vestri Court, where her other classmates were bonding with their familiars. As Kai went nearer, the other familiars went to him, as Kai petted them, while the familiars' masters were terrified to see Louise's familiar with her, and Louise looked gleeful again for the presence that Kai gives off, except for a red-headed, tanned girl with large breasts, who was eyeing Kai like a longing puppy, and a blue-haired bespectacled girl, who just looked to where her blue dragon was; with Kai. She went nearer to Louise with the red-head.

"Nice familiar. Good to Sylphid." the blue-haired glasses girl muttered to Louise. Louise looked at her.

"Hi Tabitha." she smiled at the blue-haired girl, before turning to the red-head. "Hello Succubus..." she added, with a but of sarcasm.

The red-head ignored her tone. "Your familiar seems to attract our familiars without any trouble."

"He has good-nature?" asked the blue haired girl named Tabitha.

"I don't know... M-maybe he has been good with animals where he came from." said Louise, blushing at the way Kai handles the animals with ease.

"Darling looked like he's better off with me and Flame." purred the red-head.

"Don't you dare touch him Kirche!" Louise spat, pointing at the red-head. "H-he won't go with the likes of you, y-you flirt!"

"Is there something wrong, Mistress?"

The three of them looked around, and saw Kai behind her with a bunch of small animals in his shoulders, Verdandi on his right leg, Flame on his left, and Sylphid behind him with a bunch of other large familiars. Louise blushed.

"Can someone claim their familiars from me? They won't exactly let me go, and this Salamander was trying to tackle me down before I tamed it." He said, as the familiars' masters scampered towards him to get their familiars; Guiche was too scared to even get near him to fetch Verdandi. He then saw the same blonde-haired girl who slapped Guiche tugging him near Kai to get Verdandi, which he tried go get away in failure.

Kai lifted Verdandi like a large pillow, then put the mole in front of Guiche. "If you aren't going to get your familiar, then I'll do it for you." he said sternly, before walking back to Louise. Guiche sighed in relief; he thought that he'll get another one of Kai's Gate of Babylon again for leaving his familiar alone for a girl.

"Is there something I need to know about today, Mistress?" asked Kai, confused to the gathering of masters and familiars around them.

"We are given a day to bond with our familiars, Darling. I wouldn't mind bonding with _you_." winked Kirche, before Louise could say anything. She growled at that.

"Err... I would like to pass on that. Thank you for the offer though." He replied, in a sweatdropped expression, as Kirche tried to get closer to him. Louise, however, was ticked off by that, before she started to drag Kai away from her and Tabitha. He turned to his Mistress. "I thank you for that, Mistress. I would not like it if someone force themselves at me, especially from that lady." he said, to a blushing Louise.

"I-i-i'm not d-doing this for y-y-y-you! I'm t-trying to g-get away from that s-succubus." she stammered, blushing furiously. After a while she calmed down, and continued at Kirche's answer to his question. "There's going to be an event where we get to perform our familiar's skill in front of the royal audience. We are evaluated by the performance of the familiar that depends on it's nature."

"I see. So I have to perform as well? Then I will never let you down. I'll give them a show they will _never _forget." smiled Kai, making Louise blush again.


	3. EX Ch: The Pervert of Tristain Academy

**The Immortal of Zero**

** Extra Chapter: The Pervert of **Tristain Academy****

**(A/N: This scene is from where Kai walked past the Headmaster's Office during Chapter 2. This lies on the other side of the door)**

****The Headmaster is one of the most powerful figures of the Academy. His appearance gives a "wise old man" look. But that what this is all about.

He sat behind his desk, signing a few documents, as his green-haired assistant stood beside him, sorting the papers that the Headmaster had finished signing.

"What do you think of Ms. Ms. Vallière's familiar, Ms. Longueville?" asked the Headmaster, when he came across Louise's profile on the Familiar: Kai

"Well, for one thing, her familiar seems to be extraordinary, if not a normal commoner." said Ms. Longueville, as she sorted even more documents, before putting them into a file cabinet behind the Headmaster's chair.

"He does seemed to be powerful, as Colbert reported." He said sagely. "Still, I am wary of the threat if he would go berserk. Then again, from what he reported in the profile, he doesn't seemed to be the type of senseless destruction."

"Still, I worry for the students' safety. With that much power, I doubt a whole army of Square-class mages could stand up against him." she replied, thoughtfully.

As she was sorting through the files in his file cabinet, the Headmaster 'accidentally' knocked the rest of the signed documents, which he had finished signing, while pretending to think deeply.

"You know, you should help me in arranging this." said Ms. Longueville sternly, as she faced towards the fallen documents, her behind facing the Headmaster.

"That's why I have a secretary like you." grinned the Headmaster, gently touching her butt. She gasped by the sudden attack of the Headmaster at her behind. "Hohohohoho" he laughed, in a perverted way, as he continued to touch her behind, gently rubbing it.

At the same moment, outside the door, Kai heard the perverted Headmaster's laugh.

"Maybe I can come back later. The Headmaster seems really busy." said Kai in a sweatdrop, before leaving the hallway, not before a loud slap was heard from the inside.


	4. Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt

**The Immortal of Zero**

**Chapter III: Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt**

The day has come, the day for the familiars to exhibit their abilities and powers. Louise was looking forward for this day, but there was one problem...

"KAI! GET DOWN FROM THE ROOF! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME BEFORE THE EXHIBITION!"

Louise was furious that her familiar was standing at the rooftop of the tallest tower, and doesn't look like he's going to go down for there. She was riding with Tabitha, on Sylphid, in level with with Kai, who looked worried for his master, who looked dangerously close to the dragon's side.

"Mistress.. Please, trust me. I can get the show going starting from up here." he pleaded, anxious.

Last night, he had secretly devised a plan that would woo the judges while Louise was asleep, and for that he needed to be-

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE IN THE ROOF TO GET STARTED! NOW GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU WOULD KILL YOURSELF!" roared Louise. Fortunately, the flapping of Sylphid's wings drown most of her voice, making it impossible for everyone from the ground to hear her scold her familiar.

Kai sighed. He knew that Louise would care for his wellbeing. In order to bide to her wishes, he had to sacrifice the plan that would involve diving from where he's standing now, floating, his fire-based swords, and for some reason, a pile of eggs. As he climbed at Sylphid's back, he began to think of an alternative into swaying the judges into Louise's favor.

The day of the exhibition started with a lot of enthusiasm from Louise, and they joined the rest of the second years at Vestri Court for the event. Professor Colbert served as the announcer, introducing each student and their familiar.

The first up was Kirche with her salamander Flame, the buxom redhead posing while her familiar breathed out artistic plumes of fire. Afterwards, the blond girl with whom Guiche had double-timed, Montmorency, was up with her frog doing tricks. And then Guiche…posed with his mole Verdande. Tabitha and Sylphid demonstrated their flight. And finally, it was Louise and Kai's turn.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I messed up your plan. I guess we could just-"

"We have to do this Louise. I will make them see you in a different light. These people treated you like a novice mage for your almost non-existent use of magic, and I intended to change all that." Kai shrugged, waving her excuse off. "Besides, I already thought of a back-up plan." he added, smiling.

"You do?"

"Do you really think I would just quit after one of my plans failed? I will always have a back-up plan in store."

The two moved onto the stage, Kai striding with confidence and pride. Louise took her place in the center, feeling uncertain on the events that would follow.

"Let me introduce my Familiar, Kaizer von Deathstone." Louise began. "He will demonstrate a surprise for all of you. I am sure he will do the best of his abilities to inspire you."

_'somehow I doubt it that Kai would use the **Best **of his abilities, like that Gate of Babylon he used a few days ago, though I would wish he wouldn't repeat that again._' thought Mr. Colbert, remembering the stories his students witnessed between the duel between Guiche and Kai. Kai won hands down, _literally__._

"I would like Mr. Colbert to summon your most toughest golems for me." said Kai, smiling. The students who had witnessed Guiche's duel with him gulped. They knew the fate awaited the Golems summoned by Mr. Colbert, as the said professor summoned Adamantium Golems, which are much tougher than Guiche's Bronze Golems.

"You may begin when ready." he said, as Kai formed into an defensive stance, with both his palms open. The students and the judges were curious why he hasn't had a single weapon in his hand yet.

**"Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία! Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή!"** he started a chant, as a ball of pure dark ice appeared, not truly physical, but in essence itself at his left hand, before chanting.. **"Τό συμβόλαιον διακονητω μοί, βασιλευ Όυρανίωνων! Έπιγενηθήτω αίθαλους κεραυνέ ός Τιτηνας φθείρειν! Έκατοντάκις καί χιλιάκις άστραψάτω! Χιλιαπλή Άστραπή!"**...and a ball of pure lightning appeared on his right hand... "_**Dextra Emissa Stagnet! Χιλιαπλή Άστραπή**__**! _**Sinistra Emissa Stagnet! **__**Sennen Hyōka**__**!"**_**.._as the balls of energy went stable in his hands... "_**Duplex Complexio! Supplementum pro Armationem!" **_...he crushed both the energy with his hands, as he undergo a powerful evolution. _**"Raiten _**Kōri no Jo'ō"**_**_...now, he looked like a being of ice that was giving off powerful electrical surge that was flowing throughout his body.

Louise stumbled back, as she saw her familiar looked like a god to them, having cast two high-ancient void level magic, then absorbing them to power himself up. The students were shaking at this astounding ability; Guiche literally wet _and _soiled himself, after remembering that he was the one who challenged Kai foolishly without giving much thought about it. Tabitha was trying to calm Sylphid from going berserk by Kai's transformation, as Sylphid is a wind-attribute dragon, she's extremely sensitive to any sudden drop of temperature, because Kai's presence was giving off a sudden drop of cold temperature that would put the coldest winters to shame.

Kirche's familiar, Flame, had literally froze over the frozen weather caused by Louise's familiar, while her master seemed to be ogling at him. Strangely enough, the cold doesn't affect the red-head, but her face looked like it's keeping a very hot fire beneath it.

Meanwhile, at the Headmaster's office, the headmaster felt a chilling force through his closed windows.

_'This power...! I doubt a Square-class Mage would have this much magic. I wonder if it's that young man. When we talked to him last night, he doesn't even exert an aura above Square-class Mage' _the headmaster thought, as he recalled what was discussed last night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

"Ah, Mister Kai?" Kai had already been aware of the approaching woman, long before she spoke, and was already facing here. If she found this unusual, she didn't show it.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Longueville. The headmaster would be pleased if he could meet with you, as soon as possible."

_Hmmm…_

"Would right now be a good time?" Kai asked.

"It would."

"Very well. Lead on."

**Headmaster Osmond's office, Central Tower**

The Headmaster's office was in the shape of a pentagram, with a window at each corner, and bookshelves next to the windows that pointed to the other four towers of the academy. Various statuettes and knick-knacks decorated the place, from the desk, to the shelves and the tables scattered throughout the rest of the room. Before the fifth window was the Headmaster's desk, and the Headmaster himself. Who was asleep.

Under different circumstances, Kai would be…_annoyed_, to put it lightly, but at the moment he was just in awe at how much this Osmond conformed to the age-old 'old-wise-man, long-white-beard' image, much to his description of the headmaster.

Miss Longueville, seemed just as annoyed as Kai would be, walked up to his side and whacked him in the head.

"Hm! Hah! What!"

"Osmond, Mister Kai is here to meet you."

"Kai? Who? Oh! That boy who dueled the Gramont lad!"

Kai was irritated at being called boy, but let it slide. Osmond was apparently quite ancient, after all, and for whatever reason Kai hadn't aged physically since he acquired the Golden Diamond, now embedded in his forehead, slightly visible through his bangs.

"Yes."

"Good, good….Is Professor Colbert here?"

"Not yet. He's probably asleep at the moment-" _Like every other normal person at this hour_, Kai caught her tone. "-So it might be a while before-" Kai turned towards the door seconds before the bald teacher that had overseen the ritual that summoned him burst into the room, panting.

"Ah! The Gandalfr!" Colbert gasped upon seeing Kai. That elicited an arched brow from the Devil God Knight. He honestly hoped Colbert was not calling him Gandalf.

"Jean, come in….oh, you already are. Well then, let's start this meeting." Osmond said. "First, introductions. I am Osmond, Headmaster of this academy. This is my secretary, Miss Longueville, and this is Professor Jean Colbert, teacher at this academy." Kai nodded to each as they were named. "Now, I asked you and Jean here to answer some questions about some…peculiarities, involving you. Jean?"

"Ah, yes, yes." Colbert fumbled within his robes before pulling out a thick tome, something Kai associated with sorcerous grimoires and demonology texts. Colbert opened the book and flipped rapidly through its pages, stopping on a certain page and dropping it with a very audible thud onto Osmond's desk. "Your runes, Kai, they're the runes of the Legendary Familiar, Gandalfr!"

_Gan-what? I never heard of such a name._ "Gandalfr?" Kai asked. "What does that mean?"

"The Gandalfr was the familiar of the Founder Brimir, and protected him while he cast his spells!"

_Hmm…_

"It was supposed to be able to use any and every weapon ever made, with complete mastery of any technique or power they used!"

"You see why this concerns us, Kai." Osmond said.

"Yes…I do." Kai said. "If I am this….this…Gandalfr that would make Louise a mage of the Void, yes?"

"By all logic, yes." From what Kai understood, this would be to this culture what the Sacred Ceremony of Creating Philosopher's Stones to Alchemists.

"Can you imagine? The return of The Void, with the Left Hand of God as proof!" Colbert babbled excitedly.

"Excuse me? The Left Hand of God?" Kai asked.

"Ah, yes, one of the other names for the Gandalfr."

"…" _Darkwing would absolutely _love_this. Why isn't _he _here?_

"We ask that you not inform anyone about this however." Osmond said, leaning forward over his desk to peer at Kai. "Not even Miss Vallière. I hope you understand this."

"I do." And Kai did. If anyone in the government learned that Louise was a Void Mage, got the slightest hint as to the possibility, the politicians would be all over her like Ryu-Kai's servants over a last piece of meat. And if politics were anything like those of the medieval times on Earth, she wouldn't be guaranteed to survive.

"With that understood, I hope you'll indulge us in answering a few questions…"

"Yes! What were those blades? The students tell us you used no incantation or foci to summon them!"

"I believe you are referring to my Gate of Babylon." Kai said, as he let a minuscle of the Gate's energy to bring out the first sword he used against Guiche's Golems; the Zatetsuken.

"Amazing!" Colbert gasped. "How did you do that?"

"The technique is simple." Kai said in lieu of an explanation. "But I'm afraid no one here can learn it."

"And why is that?" Longueville asked, leaning forward to inspect the Sword.

"Because it is not magic, not as you know it. Even where I come from, only a miniscule amount of people are capable of using power." _Gilgamesh was the only one who can use it before passing down this power, and all of his weaponry inside, to me._ "Most are quite simply not capable of using it."

"I see. And just where are you from, Kai." Osmond asked, a note of seriousness coming into his voice. Kai strode to the door, opening it and leaving with only one sentence.

"For a first hint, there's only one moon."

The office was silent after Kai left. Each of the three occupants contemplated on Kai's parting words before Colbert spoke up.

"Only one moon...do you think he means that he's…?"

"I don't know Jean." Osmond replied. "But something tells me that Kai may be linked to the Spear of Destruction…and the being that wielded it…"

_***Flashback End***_

* * *

><p>Headmaster Osmond opened his window, and saw the exhibition. He didn't pay attention to the students itself, but to one glowing person who's surrounded by a dozen Adamantium Golems. He then realized that it's Kai, who looked like he's made from solid lightning himself. Although Kai seems to become a higher being, he doubted that Kai would put a dent on the Adamantium Golems. The Adamantium itself is one of the most strongest metal in the country, and seven high-ancient Elemental Mages barely put a dent on it.<p>

"Begin." he heard Mr. Colbert shouted, and before anyone knew it, all twelve golems were destroyed by the sheer attack made by Kai, if he had even _made _an attack. His speed was so fast, the students didn't see him leave his post for more than a second, let alone hit all twelve golems at once. Louise was awestruck. She knew about the properties of Adamantium, but what she was shocked about is that Kai took down all twelve Adamantium-enforced Golems like they were nothing. What's more, her familiar didn't looked like he moved from his spot after Mr. Colbert started the challenge. It's like he used his raw energy that's emitting from his body to destroy the golems.

Mr. Colbert was about to give evaluations of the judges, when a large explosion shook them from the other end of the Academy. Kai immediately flew to the scene, still in his lightning/ice-enhanced form, and when he arrived, a Rock Golem, 20ft in height, busted through one of the Academy's lower towers. A cloaked figure jumped towards the hole, and a minute later, the figure emerged carrying a long, wooden case. The figure stood on the shoulder of the Rock Golem and about to make an escape, only to find Kai blocking their way.

"Who are you? I don't believe you were invited." he said calmly, while giving off a static surge over his ice body. The figure pointed at Kai, and the Rock Golem began to punch Kai out of the way, only to find it's arm completely frozen as Kai _touched _the Golem's fist with his finger. "I will not ask again. Who are you!"

"Kai!" both the figure and Kai looked around, and saw Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche going to them, riding on Sylphid, who managed to get used to the sudden cold atmosphere. The figure took this chance to escape using a quick teleportation spell, and when Kai turned his head back, the figure was gone, along with the frozen-armed Rock Golem. Kai dispelled his transformation and went back to normal.

"Tsk, that guy got away." muttered Kai, cursing his own carelessness for letting the thief get away, as he floated down to meet his master, who jumped down from Sylphid as soon as they landed. He then looked at the hole the golem made. "Looks like the Treasure Vault got broke open after that golem's fist."

"That's the Academy Vault. It holds many artifacts from when this Academy's built. What was stolen?" said Kirche, for once paying attention to things other that him.

"It was long, thin, stored in a long wooden case... That's about it." shrugged Kai, remembering the vague details.

"Talk to Headmaster.."muttered Tabitha. They began to walk towards the Headmaster's office, the exhibition completely forgotten. As they arrived by the door of the office, which was echoing arguments from behind it, they saw Ms. Longueville arrived, a bit dazed as though she had just woken up. Kai frowned at her mentally. They opened the door, to find one of the professors and Headmaster Osmond were having a heated argument about the break-in.

"...I keep telling you to increase security at the vault! While you've been sneaking a peek up your secretary's skirt, you've been neglecting the security of this place! Just last week, we had a attempted trespassing by a bunch of rogues who wants to kidnap the kids!" roared the furious professor. Kai cleared his throat. The professor became extremely embarrased for shouting in front of the students.

"Sir, who was that figure with the Rock Golem?" asked Kai. He was curious at the figure he stopped before Louise interrupted them.

"That was a Triangle-class Earth Mage, who's been terrorizing Nobles in this Kingdom, and stealing national artifacts." said Osmond in a grave tone. "Her name; Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."


	5. That's the Staff of Destruction?

**The Immortal of Zero**

**Chapter IV: That's the Staff of Destruction!...?**

"Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt? What kind of name is that?" asked Kai in a raised eyebrow. "This woman may have been on the 'Original Names' Department, but... She couldn't even get an even more intimidating title than that." Unknown to all of them, Ms. Longueville glared at him. "She could've done a 'Fouquet of the Roaring Earth' or 'Fouquet the Earthshaker', but please..."

"I must admit that you're right about his title issues, but this is no laughing matter, Sir Kai. She had stolen one of our most dangerous artifacts of all time. The Staff of Destruction." said Osmond in a stern voice, though Kai doesn't seemed to be intimidated by his tone, Square-class Mage or not.

"Staff of Destruction?"

"Yes. Hence it's name, this artifact can exceed the power of any Square-class Mage in sheer firepower." added Osmond, but Kai wasn't paying attention, because he took out a book out of nowhere. "Sir Kai, are you pawing attention?" he blurted, annoyed when Kai's not even paying attention, until before he spoke.

"**Name: Staff of Destruction; **

**Real Name: *Secret*; **

**Power Rank by Mage: Above Circle-class Mage Firepower/ Below Void-class Element Firepower; **

**Power Rank by Commoner: Anti-Army Destruction; **

**Source of Power: *Secret*.**"

"A-anti-Army? Such a this exists?" spluttered the professor, falling down behind himself.

"And an almost Void-class Element." said Osmond thoughtfully.

"Headmaster. I would like to volunteer myself in order to capture Ms. Fouquet the...Combing Spurt...or something, and retrieve the Staff of Destruction." said Kai. "If it came from my world, I need to destroy it to prevent someone with ill intent from claiming it."

"I will give you permission to capture Fouquet, but you need to have permission from your master." replied Osmond. All of them looked at Louise, who felt herself blush, not because of the eyes staring at her, but because of her servant's face dangerously close to hers.

"I-i-i s-s-see n-no prob-blem to have h-him volunt-teering." she stammered, fighting the blush. "I also w-want to participate in Fouquet's capture m-myself."

"Where Darling goes, I go." said Kirche, glomping Kai in the process, much to his inconvenience.

"I will accompany to keep the beast under control." added Tabitha, as she smack Kirche with her large staff in her head. The red-head fainted by the impact.

"And we also need a Earth mage for this mission, so I prescribe Guiche the Bronze in our party. He'd prove to be a valuable asset against Fouquet since he has the ability to summon his golems." said Kai, making the said mage fall out of his hiding place; the door. "I already know you're there Guiche, since you already shown yourself. No use hiding." he added, as Guiche attempt to hide once again. He gave up on his hiding gig, and joined them.

"Heheheh." He laughed weakly by this statement.

"Guiche de Gramont, you have heard Sir Kai's proposition. You are a valuable asset in Fouquet's capture. Make us proud." smiled Osmond. Guiche began to stutter incoherently, either too shocked to speak properly by the headmaster's words, or the fact that he and Louise's familiar would be working together, no one would ever know. Louise suspected it was the latter reason.

"I will make you proud Headmaster. I will put my pride as a Gramont on the line to capture Fouquet!" he said, puffing his chest, completely forgotten about his fears of Kai.

"Headmaster? I would also like to accompany the students. I will make sure they won't be harmed." said Ms. Longueville, as heads turned to her.

"Can you do that? Somehow I doubt you would be of..."began Osmond, but Kai interrupted.

"Actually, that is a brilliant idea, Ms. Longueville. We need as much help as we can." he said in a cheery voice, making the others jump. Osmond chuckled.

"Very well. I expect good news when you get back." the Headmaster said, infected by Kai's light tone, but he couldn't help but notice a hint of disgust in his voice. It was after Ms. Longueville's suggestion that Kai started acting strangely, though he's the only one who'd notice that.

At the Academy gates an hour later, a horse carriage had been readied for Louise, Kai, Guiche, and Ms. Longueville, with Louise's familiar driving. Kirche and Tabitha were going to ride on Sylphid to keep an eye for any ambushes. Soon, they began their journey to the nearest town in order to gather information on Fouquet's whereabouts. The journey was uneventful, before long-

"Are we there yet?" complained Guiche, apparently bored by the trip through the forest and hour later. He and Louise kept grumbling at each other out of boredom, with Ms. Longueville just sat calmly at the side of the wagon, apparently relaxed, ignoring the steam emitted from the two young Nobles. At Sylphid's back, Kirche kept looking over at Kai, deciding whether or not she should jump towards him and not be lashed by the horse whip Kai was carrying around. Tabitha kept on reading her magic tome.

"For the last time, stop complaining! You should take a leaf out of Ms. Longueville's book and relax, instead of chanting useless words!" retorted Louise, pointing her wand at him, threatening him that if he could not shut up, he'll be rewarded by one of her super-explosions point blank. Kai chuckled at this heated argument. At his eyes, they seemed to be like brother and sister fighting over the last cookie. He knew it was an empty threat, she can't attack Guiche with her Explosion without risking the carriage's destruction, and risk walking towards the nearest town. He also knew that Tabitha would offer a life to them if that happens, but Sylphid can't maintain the weight of four more people on her back, and Kirche was heavy enough.

But if the worse comes to pass, he would have to put his foot down, even if he's the familiar of the pink-haired princess.

"Could you both please quiet down? I'm hearing something from the forest on our left." said Ms. Longueville suddenly, which made both of them shut up. Kai chuckled a bit, but he then heard heavy footsteps from the forest by their left, as Ms. Longueville pointed out.

Soon enough, a large rock golem was walking through the forest, the same kind Fouquet uses.

"Kirche, Tabitha, Louise. You three stay here and make sure to keep our carriage safe. Sylphid and Guiche can keep the golem occupied! Me and Ms. Longueville will try to find Fouquet." barked Kai, as the students took their positions; Tabitha's dragon kept firing wind bursts at the golem, as he and Ms. Longueville dashed through the forest behind the golem.

Soon, he and Ms. Longueville found a shack only a half-kilometer away from the golem's movements. They were disappointed to see that the shack was empty.

"Ms. Longueville, please stand guard outside while I search the shack for the Staff of Destruction." began Kai, walking inside, with his Zatetsuken in his hand (He summoned it while sneaking past the golem, anticipating if the golem turned towards them.)

"B-but what if Fouquet comes here? You are more than capable of handling her, rather than me." said Ms. Longueville nervously, when he retrieved a long, wooden case from under the hay, then turned to her.

"You are capable of handling her. After all, you are also a Triangle-class Earth mage. Isn't that right...Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt." he smirked, making the green-haired secretary sneer at him, her disguise now removed.

"How did you know who I was! I made sure my disguise was perfect!" she leered, though Kai was unaffected by her threat.

"You were giving off an aura from this morning, before we entered Osmond's office. Besides, you live up to your title. _Like a crumbling dirt_, you shall fall the same way." he smiled, while giving off an intense pressure that Fouquet found it difficult to stand up against such force of presence. "You are foolish to have challenge me into a fight, Fouquet. If you had planned this, you would've tried to follow my orders that you would guard the shack. That complain had become your last words." He tossed the wooden case into the air, before it exploded, chunks of wood scattering around them, and a white long device appeared, and landed on his left arm. It was a sophisticated rifle-like weapon.

"A Railgun? I haven't seen one from my world in person." he added, as he pointed the Railgun at her, who was shaking as she can't get away from her position, his Gandalfr runes glowing. "I know the procedure that it needs a high voltage to be effective." He then cast a bit of the lightning spell on the Railgun, which is now fully-armed and fully-charged. He then aimed at the rampaging golem, which is trying to swat Sylphid out of the sky, but failing due to the speed of the dragon outmatching the golem's attacks. He fired the Railgun, which almost hit Sylphid due to it's lightning speed burst, the shell hit the golem, destroying the upper part in the process. Fouquet fainted by this destructive display.

"What was that?"

"A lightning spell?"

"It came from Kai and Ms. Longueville's direction."

"Let's go check."

The voices of the the young mages grew in sound, trying to find the location of that powerful shot. Kai thought it would be best if he could hide the Railgun from their sight, so he began to shrink the weapon into a more compact size, and stowing it under his coat. Then, he used a twig, and cast a spell to look like the original Railgun, before he snapped it into two, then tossed it into the ground. Only a higher level mage can spot the twig's essence in the now-broken 'Railgun'. Louise, Guiche, Tabitha, and Kirche emerged from the trees in front of him, then they saw Fouquet, unconcious from Kai's demonstration of the Railgun's true power.

"What happened here? Is Ms. Longueville in danger?" began Guiche, who stood like a statue, looking at the scene. "Where's Fouquet?"

"What took out that golem darling?" added Kirche, after they saw the remains of the golem behind them.

"Where's the Staff of Destruction?" said Louise, looking around for the rumored artifact.

"To answer your question Guiche, this **IS **Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt." began Kai, pointing at the unconcious Fouquet. "She fainted, thanks to the demonstration I gave her, with the Staff of Destruction. That took out the golem." before pointing at the heap of dirt that was the golem. "And as for your question Louise, I deemed it too dangerous for mages to use, so I destroyed it." he finished, now pointing at the pieces of the fake Railgun behind him. The students, minus Tabitha, stood there with their jaws metaphorically hit the ground at this revelation.

The students and the two familiars head back to the Academy, along with the bound thief and the fake artifact. They went directly at the Headmaster's Office to report the event that happened, **AFTER **they had imprisoned Fouquet at the dungeon chambers below the Academy

"You mean to tell me that my secretary is Fouquet?" Osmond finally said, after a few moments of silence worth of digesting the report told by Kai, who nodded. The students, including his master, were silent, as they were not exactly on speaking terms with the Headmaster. "Hnnn.. to think all those years of service with me, she just used the opportunity to steal the Staff of Destruction. Are you telling me that this artifact is the one you destroyed?" again, Kai nodded, but Osmond saw a non-existent gesture that indicate otherwise, and not made for student's ears. He took a mental note of this. "Very well, you are dismissed. Kai, a word with you, if you may."

The students began to leave Osmond's office, and Louise noticed that her familiar haven't moved from his place. Kai, on the other hand, made another gesture that he will be fine. She left the office behind closed doors. When he sensed that there are no students at the corridor, he took out the Compact Railgun, and placed it at Osmond's table.

"This is the Staff of Destruction? I read in Colbert's report that this is much longer than this." asked Osmond.

"I have made it into a more compact form in order for me to carry it undetected." replied Kai.

"And this came from your world?"

"Yes. This kind of technology is far too advanced for your eyes. I deemed it too dangerous in the hands of the mages, in case they would use this to start a war."

"I see. You may keep it. When your master and her classmates described it, I would assume this is far too destructive, given that Fouquet's golem was taken out in one blast."

"I won't use it until when neccesary." He took the compact Railgun, then stowed it inside his coat.

"Thank you. You may leave then." at this, Kai left the office. As soon as the door was closed, the old man sagged in his chair. "To think that there are things that can rival magic from his world..." he shuddered.


	6. The Dream part I

**The Immortal of Zero**

**Chapter V: The Dreams of his Old Life Part I**

That night, Louise was having a dream. She doesn't remember going to a place where there's a grassy plain and a house beside a cliff, or a large building almost larger the Albion Castle or taller than the Germanian Towers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Louise's Dreamworld - ?*<em>**

_She was standing outside a large tall building. There was a plaque by the walls that marked it's territorial rights 'Holy Magic Ministry'. She was greeted by a horde of Devils, though one of them looked similar to her familiar Kai, except with wings of a large bat. Now that she think about it, the Devils didn't looked demonic at all. More like humans with features that made them almost similar to human-like demons, with only the ears giving them away._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" said the Kai look-alike, a concern in his voice._

_"I have to, Darkwing. You know how father is concerning about Prophecies." she said in Kai's voice. She then realized that this was inside Kai's memories, as Kai._

_"Blitzkrieg should be here. He should be waving you off!" growled Darkwing, looking around for the said Devil._

_"Darkwing, you know how Master Blitzkrieg's doing.. He's too busy at the moment, setting up those Guardian Weapons System." said the bald, pale guy._

_"I'm not asking what he's doing Marvolo! I'm saying that he should be here, waving off our brother!" snapped Darkwing._

'Brother?' _"I know how he feels Onii-san, that he would miss my departure. But because the defense system of the Ministry is so low, he feels guilty if we would not survive another of those dark demons' assault here." replied Kai. "And besides, you wouldn't pass up a chance to show off your skills now, wouldn't you?" he chuckled._

_"You should let Dante take a look at his brain. If he's worried about you, he must be going crazy." joked a old man with dark-red hair. At this, he ran back to the building, as Darkwing chased him. "DAMN IT! GET BACK HERE ARTHUR!" he roared before he vanished at the building. Kai laughed at this, as Marvolo went nearer to him. "How is father, by the way? The last time he heard the prophecy from the Elders of Venusia, he fainted." he added, a bit concerned._

_"Well, it's a known fact that he won't be seeing you again for a few thousand years until the day of reckoning." said Marvolo thoughtfully. He was Kaizer's most trusted friend, and Head of the Human Awareness Division. It's his job that humans never get too knowledge on Devil Arts. You can never be too careful when humans try to get power in exchange for souls. He often had conflicts with the infamous Azrael, bringer of destruction, about the sacrifices he consumed to become stronger. "He'd been too emotional about you leaving, I guess."_

_"Stay strong, and help him the best you can. You can give him updates on how I'm doing at the Human World. After all, you're the Head of the Human Awareness Division." smiled Kai, placing a hand on his shoulder as a sign of trust. "Maybe I could half your work while I'm there." he added._

_"You can't do that! You're one of our Master's son."_

_"If it that means to you, I'll keep an eye while I'm there. Don't get your hopes too much though." winked Kai, grinning. "Please, help my father, help the Ministry. I'm counting on you all." He then turned and vanished on the spot._

_"You can count on me... Master Nate."_

_The scene changed, and now she's walking into a structure as large as their cafeteria, with a wide open space, and what looked like students lounging around the elevated platforms by the walls. But then she was catched up by a male student wearing a similar uniform._

_"Yo buddy, wanna go to my place and crash? I have a new game for my PS2." said the student._

_"Err.. no thanks, T.J... And did you forgot that your place is much farther than mine?" said Kai, shrugging. "And besides, aren't the finals coming up?"_

_"Oh crap.. I forgot about those." 'T.J.' facepalmed_

_"You know, you should be focusing on your studies, rather than playing around too often." said Kai sternly. "I don't want another failing mark like the one I got from math class, **again**" he added, shuddering at the fact that Math has become his worst subject since 3rd grade, due to the trauma of a terror teacher he had to endure. "You should prepare for your next subject. You wouldn't want Mr. Alex to scold you again for being late." he added._

_"Right. See ya" 'T.J.' grinned, then took off._

_The scene changed, and Louise was sitting up on a bed inside what looked like an infirmary. She then saw 'T.J.' sitting beside her bed._

_"Ugh what happened.. The last I remember was that I entered the Gym and..." began Kai, rubbing his head with his free hand._

_"You got hit by a volleyball the moment you stepped inside." said 'T.J.' "You're lucky the ball didn't do much damage to your head."_

_"Who hurled the ball at me?"_

_"Charisse." He replied bluntly. Kai froze. Since day one starting high school, he had a crush on the short-haired girl from his class, but he humiliated himself in front of the whole school. Since then, when he got nearer for a chance to explain, she would always give him the cold shoulder. And after that, he doesn't want to be involve with the stuck up, **ever again**._

_"Well, what else is new? That girl hates being with weirdos like me. That ball probably was her way to make fun of me." He scoffed, as he lied down in his bed._

_"Well, you're not going to believe me, but after what happened, Charisse wants to apologize for what happened." said 'T.J.'_

_"Timothy, there's a fine line between jokes and truth. If that's a joke, it's not funny." growled Kai, facing away from Timothy._

_"Does it look like I'm joking to you?" at this, Kai fell silent. As though he's trying to comprehend what he just said. "Well, you should get ready.. It's time to go home. I'm out." before he left Kai alone with the nurse, who was busy taking reports._

_'_So my familiar has an issue before with this Charisse. But then again, I can't do anything about it.' _thought Louise, as she witnessed Kai struggling to absorb Timothy's meaning._

_The scene changed again, as Louise fell down towards a huge tree in a middle of what looked like a large town. She was shocked when she left a huge amount of magical energy from **inside **the tree itself, however dormant it might be._

_"Who are you?"_

_She looked around and saw a young girl with long blonde hair, wearing a black cloak, looking at her while floating. Behind her was the most unusual girl she'd ever seen, with green hair, and unusual **ears** sticking out by the sides of her head. She seems to be floating with the blonde girl with fire erupting at her feet._

_"Who are you?" asked the blonde girl again._

_"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Kai replied, looking at the chibi-blonde._

_"I am the Dark Evangel, Evangeline A.K. McDowell." said the blonde girl, smirking after a few second. "I sensed you are a weakling, but then how did you enter the academy? Oh well, might as well kill you right now."_

_"Dark Evangel? I never heard of you." Said Kai, confused._

_"And you won't be. Chachamaru, kill him." scoffed Evangeline._

_"Yes, Master." replied the weird girl in an instant, before charging at Louise, the girl's arm switched into a sword._

_"Wait, what?" as Kai blocked Chachamaru's sword with a blade different from his Zatetsuken blade. "Can't we just talk this over?" he groaned, as he continued to parry the girl's attacks._

_But that was the last straw, as Kai unleashed a bit of his energy, making Chachamaru halt her attack. Evangeline just floated at her place, wide-eye because if Kai's sudden outburst._

_"No way! He's giving off a ton of Magical Energy? Way **stronger **than mine!" gasped Evangeline, when she saw Kai's aura became a bit visible._

_"I was trying to end this in a diplomatic solution, yet you wish for my destruction. I will let you have a taste when you're dealing with a Deathstone." said Kai, his bangs overshadowing his eyes._

_Evangeline suddenly remembered a fact when she heard the name Deathstone; Their family was the first Devils that stabilized Hell from going berserk and taking over the world. They have established the Holy Magic Ministry in order that the Gods and the Demons don't start the Armageddon, destroying the planet in the process. Their ancestor, Dracula Deathstone, is said to have more influence over the Devil world, much more than Chronos had with the Gods. Realizing this, she was facing none other than Kaizer von Nate Deathstone, Young Prince of Armageddon. "Chachamaru, stop!" she shouted, but it was too late, for Kai had readied a lightning charge in his unknown blade. He mercilessly slashed the weird girl in half, much to Louise's shock; she had never seen her familiar as merciless and cold-hearted before. But then she remembered Guiche's defeat against Kai, though she had a sneaking suspicion that he was going easy on him. She was also shocked to see, that the girl he cleave wasn't human._

_"H-how **dare** you kill Chachamaru!" cried Evangeline, as she cradled the body of the artificial girl named Chachamaru._

_"This is a first. But you provoked me, so don't try to make me feel guilty, even though she's a homunculus." said Kai sternly. "Besides, I can easily fix her."_

_"Then do it!" she wept, before putting the body in front of him. "Fix her! Restore her in working order!"_

_Kai sighed, but he placed his hand on Chachamaru's remains. Chanting inaudibly, his hand began to glow white, and the homunculus parts began to repair themselves. Evangeline just stood there wide-eyed, as the body of her servant began to restore back into her prime. Even for a Doll Master like her, this kind of magic was way beyond her knowledge. Soon the process has finished, and Chachamaru reactivated, as though she had woken up from a deep sleep. Kai removed his hand before standing up._

_"Chachamaru, are you alright?" she asked in concern, as the homunculus stands up to face her master._

_"Yes, Master." replied Chachamaru. "There are no internal and external damage on me, and no sensitive data has corrupted on my hard drive." At this, Evangeline hugged her._

_"Looks like my assumptions about her being a Homunculus is only half correct. She's a Gynoid, right?" asked Kai, impressed._

_'_Gynoid? What's that?' _thought Louise._

_"Yes. I had my classmate build her. She maybe an artificial being, and a doll, but she's my friend and partner." said Evangeline. "I apologize for attacking you. I mistook you for an intruder."_

_"Well, being forced to pop up when you least expect it does tend to end up like that." chuckled Kai, as he hopped down from the Tree. Evangeline and Chachamaru followed him down._

_The scene changed yet again, as Louise saw Evangeline once again, wearing a wedding dress and was hugging her happily, a gold ring visible in her left hand. Then she realized it; Kai had married the Dark Evangel. Kai then placed a Golden Diamond on her forehead. Then scene changed again, and she was standing in a desolate plain, with a golden-armored man went near her._

_"Gilgamesh. Where are we, and what are we doing here?" asked Kai, confused._

_"We have been sealed off from the world, by Enma Ai's group in order to train you to use my Gate of Babylon with ease." said the golden-armored man._

_'_So this is how my familiar learned the Gate of Babylon.' _thought Louise, as Gilgamesh continued his speech. "But first you need a controllable amount of Prana in order to summon the Gate."_

_"How can you do that? And what is Prana anyway?" Kai was now curious about the ability that made the King of Heroes famous during the 4th and 5th Grail war._

_"Louise... Louise..." she froze, when she heard Kai's voice. "Time to wake up, Mistress."_

* * *

><p><strong>Louise's Room, Tristain Academy<strong>

**Mid morning**

"Mistress..." said Kai again, trying to wake up the sleeping Noble. At this, Louise snapped her eyes open. "What is wrong Mistress?" he asked, as Louise just looked at him, before she looked at her hands.

"I had a dream." she replied weakly, as though she was sick.

"Could you tell me the details of this dream, Mistress? Perhaps I could help you rid of your troubles." said Kai, as he sat on her bedside.

"Well..." said Louise relunctantly. She was scared that she have witnessed a part of his memories. She doesn't want to know what his reaction would be if he found out. "I was...standing in front of a large building, much larger than Castle Tristain.. It had a plaque on it's wall."

"And what does this plaque say?"

"Holy Magic Ministry." at this, Kai froze.


	7. Derflinger is what?

**The Immortal of Zero**

**Chapter VI: Derflinger is what?**

**(A/N: Don't worry. I won't leave the Sword of Gandalfr out of the picture. *grins* He will just make a grand appearance with this one to the next chapter. I don't think he will like it though, considering that there _are _also talking weapons inside the Gate. I will feel pity for him though. *smiles evilly*)**

"Holy Magic Ministry?" asked Kai, after a few moments. Holy Magic Ministry was the establishment his father created. He had become Minister for only a few months before the war against Ryu-Kai.

"Yes. There are other beings with me, and the one who looks like you called me Nate." said Louise, trying to remember her dream.

"You were witnessing my memories. From the day I left the Ministry." said Kai simply. "The one who said the name 'Nate' was my older brother, Darkwing."

"There was a bald Devil-"

"Marvolo Voldemort."

"-and the one who was chased by your brother-"

"Arthur Mundus."

"-and the one your brother got mad to for not attending-"

"My younger brother Blitzkrieg."

"-and about your father's condition-"

"My father Kaiser Deathstone, didn't see me off either." said Kai, with a finality in his tone. Louise looked down, ashamed that she brought up the subject, thinking it was a painful subject to him.

"I'm sorry. I must have brought up a depressing memory for you." said Louise, as she hung her head down.

"Don't be.. It's all in the past now." said Kai bluntly. '_She had witnessed my memories as though it were her own. I don't want her to witness what I had become during the fight with Ryu-Kai, even though there's nothing I could do about it.'_"Anyway Mistress, do you have any idea what today would be? Because I was walking past hallways this morning, and I heard the student were excited than usual." he added, changing the subject.

"Huh?" Louise stared blankly at the window, then back at her familiar, comprehending the words he just said, then she remembered: The Day of the Void. "Oh crap! I forgot about today!" said Louise, as she tried to dress quickly, oblivious to the fact that Kai was still inside her room. "Today's the Day of the Void, and the Princess of Tristain is coming!"

"Then I will wait outside for you Mistress." bowed Kai, as he went out of the door.

* * *

><p>After they were outside(Louise being in her mage uniform), they head towards the Academy gates, where a large crowd of students, were awaiting the arrival of their guest, excited. Soon, a Royal Carriage stopped by the Academy's gates, and the driver jumped off the front, before opening the door of his carriage. A young woman stepped off the transport, smiling at the students and the professors that went out of their way to greet her. She had short-purple hair, with a crown on top, signifying her status as royalty. She wears a white-long gown that can distinguish as a fairy tale princess, only with less vulnerability than the usual stereo-type ones he know off. Then Headmaster Osmond and Mr. Colbert accompanied her into the Academy, as the crowd of students dispersed.<p>

"I couldn't help but notice, are you feeling alright Mistress?" said Kai finally, after a few moments of silence, as Louise stood rooted at the spot.

This snapped Louise out of her trance. "Who? Wha-? Where's the Princess?" she said, looking around, thinking that the Princess had already left, though the Royal Carriage was parked by the horse-shed, but she doesn't notice it being there.

"She had been accompanied by the Headmaster and Mr. Colbert inside the Academy, preferably the Headmaster's Office." said Kai.

"Then let's go back to our room." she said suddenly, but Kai notice the disappointment in her voice, before she left the grounds back to her room. Kai just stood there, contemplating what just happened.

'_Mistress is feeling down. I wonder what could have done that to her? I remember her in a panic when she remembered that the Princess of Tristain was going to visit. She's even perked up as usual too. Could she have a connection with the Princess? Well, she is a member of the Valliére family, so it's no surprise that she could have a few royal friends.' _thought Kai, frowning until he heard a voice in his head, much unlike his own. _'Well, you should comfort you master. You **are **her familiar after all.' _Kai froze, then looks around, trying to find the source of the voice, much to his disappointment. "What was that?"he muttered to himself, before going back to his Mistress' room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Louise was sitting at the chair by the mirror, Kai was busy consulting a book about the History of Brimir, when all of a sudden, the door opened, and the last this both of them knew, Louise was hugged by a familiar person; the Princess of Tristan.<p>

"It's been a while Louise Françoise!" The person said, moving towards the risen student and hugging her, leaving the cloak and hood to flutter to the floor. Kai, for his part, looked up to see the visitor. He knew if there are any hostile individuals approaching the room from 100 meters away. "Louise…Louise…" A second after that, Louise lightly pushed the princess to arm's length before kneeling before her.

"Your highness, you shouldn't come to such a low-class place."

"Please, there's no need for formality between us, Louise Françoise." Henrietta said. "We're friends."

"Your kind words are too much for me your highness." Louise said, holding a hand to her heart.

"Excuse me." Kai interrupted lightly, giving the princess a light bow. "You know the princess Louise?"

"Yes. I had the honor of being the royal playmate." Louise replied.

"Can't you just say we were childhood friends Louise?" Henrietta admonished. Her eyes were wet, and her hands clasped before her. "I've wanted to see you for so long Louise."

"Your Highness," Louise said concernedly, rising.

"I'm sorry." Henrietta wiped at her eyes. "Ever since my father died, I haven't had anyone I could speak with openly."

"You can speak with me any time, Your Highness." Louise offered.

"Thank you Louise...and who is this kind sir?" Henrietta gestured to Kai. "Your lover?"

"N-no he isn't?" Louise blushed a furious red.

"I am not." Kai said. "I am Louise's familiar. Kai Deathstone."

"Pleased to meet you, Sir Kai."

"Likewise, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>The next day, Princess Henrietta have created a Modeling Contest for Masters and Familiars. She thought of this as a way to make the bond between the Master and Familiar go deeper, much to Louise's displeasure.<p>

"Wh-why are w-we entering the c-c-c-contest?" spluttered Louise, as she was trying to struggle out of Kai's grip for the few minutes now, but Kai didn't let her go. "I know t-that the P-princess w-want us to b-bond, but is it n-n-neccesary to d-d-d-d-do it?"

"Mistress, the Princess made it obligatory for the Masters with Familiars to bond with each other." said Kai, looking away, still holding her arm to prevent her from escaping. "Even though it's neccesary, I don't like it either more than you do. I _hate_ going on stage." he added, his head down.

'_He doesn't like this either.' _thought Louise, as she gave up trying to get away, much to her familiar's surprise. '_Maybe I can do this with him. He may be a great familiar, but he has his weakness.' _"Then why don't we do this together? I'm sure we can pull this through." she smiled at him, which he blushed slightly.

"Err... thanks." said Kai, as he let go of her hand, when he felt that she wouldn't run anymore. He was intrigued by her sudden boost of confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:I decided to skip most of the contest because it's such a pain to describe their looks in front of an audience, except for Louise and her Familiar.)**

"Well, it's our turn." said Louise nervously, thinking that this was not a good idea after all. She was wearing a glittering light-blue gown, and a silver tiara with diamonds around it, though everything that she wore was hidden under a crimson hooded cloak.

"Nothing we can do about it now." sighed Kai, also wearing a hooded cloak. She didn't see what was her familiar wearing, because they had used separate tents to change their outfits.

Henrietta was excited to see that it's Louise's turn to take the stage, and sure enough, two hooded-cloaked individuals walking at the platform. The taller figure whispered something to the younger one, before that person took out a wand, the wind blew up from below them, and making their cloaks come off. Louise was mock-chanting, as though she was the one calling the wind, and her familiar, Kai had Zatetsuken in his hand in front of them, gesturing protecting his Mistress. What Henrietta was awed at was the fact of what they're wearing; Louise was wearing an exact light blue version replica of her Royal garments, complete with her Tiara, as Kai was wearing his black leather trench coat look, his silver-white hair glittering in the sun, and even though the mismatched eyes were back, he still looked perfect, even better when he made a face that indicate a grinning determination to protect Louise. The wind then died down, after Henrietta stood up, then applaud the stunning image before her. The Headmaster followed after her.

* * *

><p>The next day, they had accompanied Princess Henrietta at the castle, intending to visit the Armory, contrary to Kai's request of enhancing the weaponry of the Royal Guard.<p>

_***Flashback***_

_"You have earned the right to name your prize, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." said Henrietta that night, back in Louise's room._

_"N-n-no, your h-highness. I d-don't have the right to get anyt-thing from you. Y-your c-compliments are e-e-enough f-for me." stuttered Louise, crumbling under the presence of Henrietta. Even if they're childhood friends, that does not mean anything in status._

_"How about you, Sir Kai? What would you request as a prize?" asked Henrietta, turning to the familiar, with a smile on her face._

_"Could you invite me to your Castle Armory? I would like to enchant your weapons there." said Kai simply._

_"But surely there is something that would interest you better than that." said Henrietta, but Kai shook his head._

_"Your highness has already graced us with her presence twice. It is enough that I should return the favor." smiled Kai, making the young Princess and his Mistress blush at his warm smile._

_***Flashback End***_

"I still can't believe that he became your familiar Louise. For a moment back then, I though he was a member of the Royal Guard." whispered Henrietta to Louise, as they strode by the hallways of the Castle, with only Kai behind them both.

"He says that he's an Immortal Devil Knight." Louise whispered back. Henrietta gasped; not only that her friend's familiar is a human, he's like almost a living replica of Brimir's power himself. She swore that he's emanating power even if he's relaxed. Louise then began to tell what happened at the Academy, from the day of Louise's summoning of him, until the Princess' arrival to the Academy.

"Do you think you can make him be a member of my Royal Guard?" said Henrietta, after giving much though on the matter. But before Louise could say anything else, they had arrived at the Armory doors. The only thing they noticed out of place, is that they heard a voice from _inside _the Armory. And to make matters even weirder, it was the same voice Kai heard in his head before. '_Now, I'm going crazy... Is it just some coincidence?'_ he thought, as he opened the doors, because Henrietta looked too weak to open them. The voice went silent.

"Did you two just heard that voice earlier?" said Henrietta, and the two nodded in reply. "We should look for the person who owns that voice. He maybe had been trapped here." she added, as Kai went inside and looked around in the dark. The two girls couldn't go inside because of three reasons; One: Because the place was too dirty for ladies to come in; Two: Because it was too dark for them to see anyway; and Three: They're too scared that they might injure themselves.

Kai returned to them, bringing a rusty Bastard Sword with a guard near the hilt. It looked like it's mouth. "I didn't know that your family was into Artifacts, your Highness." he asked, as he examined the sword. "I sensed a magic aura in this sword."

"**HEY! I have a name you know!**" said the sword suddenly, using the guard as it's mouth. The two ladies jumped, and Kai almost dropped the sword in alarm. "**Watch it!**" flinched the sword.

"I apologize. I do not know such a magical sword like you existed in our Armory." said Henrietta, after both girls regain their posture.

"**Well, I would have been freaked out by- Wait, is the one who holds me, by any chance, a Gandalfr?**" said the sword, sensing Kai's aura, but the wielder stood silent, not replying his question.

"That's not important right now. You should introduce yourself by telling us your name!" snapped Louise.

"**Whoa.. Easy there lady! I'm not that strong... at least not yet.. Anyway, the name's Derflinger. Derflinger the Spear. Nice to meet'cha.**" said the sword.

"But you don't looked like a spear." said Kai, frowning.

**"What do ya mean...Ohhh... That bastard Brimir! He transformed me again! So, I'm now a sword now, like you said.**" said Derflinger hesitantly.

The three nodded in silence.

"**AAAAARRRGH!**"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Poor Derflinger.. I added that the sword originally was a Spear during Brimir's time, before the Void Sorcerer morphed him into a sword without him knowing it. Maybe it's for the convenience of the first Gandalfr...)**


	8. Meet Wardes Is he really important?

**The Immortal of Zero**

**Chapter VII: Meet Wardes... wait, is he that important if he's like that?**

After Kai had extracted Derflinger from the Armory, and enhance the weapons within, he had stored the enchanted void sword within the Gate of Babylon. He had been impressed that it has the capacity to strengthen by absorbing the magic being cast to it. Derflinger said that it has been almost a century since he was last used, explaining the rusty form he had now. But that isn't the situation why Kai regretted putting him inside. The only thing that bothering him is that the Gandalfr and Derflinger had a _mental_ connection to maintain the bond between weapon and wielder. And the consequence is-

**'WILL YOU ALL GIVE IT A REST'** yelled Kai in his mind for the umpteenth time.

**'Lighten up partner... Those scimitars are real interesting to talk to.' **replied Derflinger from inside the Gate. Kai groaned; of all the talking weapons he could choose to talk to, the damn sword **had **to pick Agni & Rudra, also known as the Demon Element Brothers.

**'Yes master. We had a nice chat with the new weapon.'** said Agni, the Firebrand side of the two.

**'Yes, a nice chat.' **added Rudra, the Windmaker of the two.

**'Would those two SHUT UP! They're driving the rest of us crazy, and now, this idiotic sword makes it even worse!' **roared Ifrit the gauntlets. If he had a full form, he would've pummeled the two scimitars to pieces.

**'Even I can't rest, knowing those two would wake up the entire arsenal.' **sighed Alastor the bastard sword. **'I would've thought I could rest now, after Gilgamesh gave the Gate to you, Master, but why would those two be included?'**

**'Because, they have the ability to combine the Fire and Wind attacks, like a certain Devil Hunter I once knew.' **he cringed. **'Agni! Rudra!'**

**'Yes Master' **quipped the two scimitars.

**'If you two don't keep down your voices, I swear I'm going to put the two of you in the nearest trash disposal!' **warned Kai. He felt the two blades shiver with fright.

**'You're so hard on them.' **said Derflinger.

**'You have no idea.' **sighed Kai. **'Cerberus, can you freeze the two idiots? Make sure they won't make a hell of a noise. The last thing I would hear, is that those two having an argument.'** he added, referring to the ice-based tripartite nunchaku.

**'If course, young master. It is my duty, since Dante has given me to you.' **said Cerberus quietly, though he can still hear him through Derflinger. He then felt a sudden chill, meaning the deed is done. Since Dante had given up almost all his Devil Arms to the Ministry; except for Rebellion, Force Edge - Sparda, and Kalina Ann (Lady won't give up her weapon, no matter how hard Arthur tried.), Gilgamesh had stored the Devil Arms into his Gate of Babylon for safekeeping. And now, Kai had inherited the ability.

"What's wrong Kai? You looked furious for some reason." asked Louise, a minute later, when she saw Kai's expression. She was wearing a nightgown from last night.

"I'm fine." he muttered, looking away. He wouldn't want her to worry about him because of a small problem.

"By the way, where did you put Derflinger?" he said, looking for the rusty sword. She could have swore he took the sword after getting permission from the Princess herself.

"Inside."

Louise was curious after this word, then she remembered Gate of Babylon. "He's inside that...that glowing...thing?" she spluttered, pointing at him in a accusatory-like way.

"I would not know where to put such a sword in your room, so I put it inside the Gate of Babylon." _'To my expense.'_ thought Kai. He knew the ice surrounding the two swords would not hold, even if Cerberus had help with the other Ice-based weapons inside the Gate.

"Ok.. There's no stand for the sword in my room anyway, since you put that _other_ sword in there. So I won't complain about Derflinger in there." shrugged Louise. "Come on, we better get ready for class." she added, before changing into her school uniform. Kai was used to this, he just looked out the window instead of going outside her room.

A young maid came in to get Louise's laundry, as the young sorceress went to her class; Kai said he won't join her for today, since he got bored just being a sit-in on Mr. Colbert's class, who was teaching Alchemy. He then saw the young maid looking at her with a blush on her face. When she saw him looking at her, she just took the laundry then dashed out the door. Kai scratched his head. "I wonder who that is?" He yawned, before standing up, and walking out of the room.

At the courtyard, he spotted Sylphid was laying down on the grass; her Mistress also attending class. He went to the bored-looking dragon. "Hello, my young familiar friend. How are you?" He smiled, stroking the dragon's forehead with his gloved hand. The dragon purred in reply. "You must be real bored without your Master to accompany you." The dragon nodded at his words. "Why don't I accompany you in her stead. I also could use the company." He smiled again, as the dragon let's her head up, then rests it at his lap, after he sat down beside the dragon.

"Isn't this a odd, but welcoming sight?"

Kai and Sylphid raised their heads and looked around, to see a middle-aged man looking at them with a smile on his face. He had a a slight curl in his grey hair, grey eyes, and a moustache, giving him an image of a fatherly look. He was wearing a green cloak over his emerald tunic and black pants. He also had a bowler hat the same color as his emerald tunic. By the look of the surroundings, only he was looking at them.

"Hello there." said the man, walking towards them, still having that smile on his face. "I am looking for Ms. Valliére. Can you guide me to her?"

"And you are...? I apologize. I do not know your name, and it would be bad manners to be left unknown." replied Kai, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry. My name is Viscount Wardes, Captain of Her Highness's Griffin Knights. I am here to visit my fiancée." said the man, laughing heartily.

"Fiancée? I have never heard the Mistress say such a thing. You are sure of your words?" sighed Kai, standing up to face him.

"Mistress? So you're the famous familiar Louise had summoned. Yes, I am her fiancée." replied Wardes, almost itching to get his wand out.

"I see. But before I accompany you to her, would you mind **not **to get that wand out and point it to me?" said Kai, making Wardes flinch in alarm. "You don't want to go to her in pieces." Wardes froze at this statement, then laughed as though Kai just told him a joke.

"Hahaha, that was a good joke." chuckled Wardes, patting Kai's shoulder. "Please, lead the way."

As they walked towards the classroom where Louise is, Kai felt that this Wardes can't be trusted. He had experienced traitors and backstabbers before, and to no feat he had identified that Wardes had an ulterior motive, because of his 'smile'. _'I have a feeling that this guy's title as Captain of the Griffin Knights, hide something more sinister. That fake smile he had, and that sense of hostility I felt from him, is proof enough that this man is dangerous for Louise. I must sever the bonds but I can't hurt her for it. I need to find a way to catch him in the act.' _He thought, as they went through the hallways.

**'You're right about it Master. Even if I am a backstabber, there's no way that I'm _that_ low.' **said Nevan the Lightning Guitar, from inside the Gate.

**'Thanks, Nevan.'** replied Kai. Of all the talking weapons he had in there, only Alastor, Yamato, and Nevan are the most cunning and intelligent of them all. And thanks to Derflinger's mental connection with him, the enchanted sword had become like a mental two-way radio for him, having the advantages of advices and hints, as well as dangers. They had arrived at the classroom, only to find it empty. "Maybe the Mistress is back in her room." said Kai thoughtfully.

"Maybe I can go there on my own." said Wardes. This snapped Kai's attention to him. There was no way he would let this man would meet Louise alone.

"I will come with you."

"I appreciate the offer but I can get there without getting lost. I **am **her fiancée after all." he retorted, his annoyance barely visible.

"And I **am **her familiar. And about that threat earlier, I **AM** serious about it." said Kai, in a glacial voice. As he walked away, Wardes just stood there, trying to comprehend what just happened, before his legs lost their strength.

_'How can a familiar like him overpower me with only his presence? I should be the stronger one because of my authority! Unless... N-no, that's impossible!' _thought Wardes. Even if he's thinking it, he couldn't get the trembling out of his voice. He then stood up, before going to Louise's room.

When he got there, he had heard a flustered girl's voice, meaning that she heard the news that he had visited, and to his dismay, Kai's voice, who was only giving his reports to her. Then Kai's voice stopped when Wardes stopped by the doorway, which was still closed.

"It seems that your 'guest has arrived, Mistress." said Kai's voice, in an icy tone. Wardes knocked kon the door, and it opened on the other side. He was greeted by a sight that suggested he should've wore a thicker suit than his uniform. The whole room was metaphorically frozen, Kai had opened the door with a cold indifference, and Louise just stood there, gaping at the fact that the Head of the Griffin Knights had visit her.

"Hello Louise. I am glad that you are well." He mustered a smile, despite the cold expression coming from the familiar. That snapped the pink-haired mage from her stupor, before she hugged the middle-aged Knight. He laughed at this, but shuts up quickly, because of Kai staring at him with his cold, mismatched eyes.

"Wardes! What brings you here? I thought you were helping the Kingdom." asked Louise, unaffected by her familiar's freezing killer intent on her 'fiancé'

"I came to visit you of course. How can I perform my duties, if I do not know my wife-to-be's well being?" said Wardes. "Come, let's take a walk outside." He gestured outside of her room.

Soon, the three of them were walking through the hallways towards Vestri Court. Wardes was busy telling the pink-haired mage of his duty and adventures, from catching potential thieves, to defending the castle from incoming attacks from rival kingdoms, while holding her hand. Kai was just behind them, hearing _every _word the Captain said.

_'If one word of all that is true, then I'd eat my sword. Especially that dragon-slaying part... no originality in telling a lie.'_ Kai snorted. He had been suspicious of the man for a while now. _'This fiancée business, despite the huge age-gap, means it's arranged. And knowing how Mistress acts, it's from her father. I would have a word with that man._'

They have arrived at Vestri Court, where they have seen Guiche flirting with another girl, with Montmorency out of sight(He had came to respect the girl, for her ability to whip Guiche into shape, to his entertainment.), Tabitha reading one of her books, her dragon familiar sleeping beside the petite mage, and a young maid, who was busy hanging the laundry of the mages and the staff.

"So, do you have any thought about the marriage we're having at Albion?" asked Wardes in a smile, after they had sat down on a soft patch of earth.

"M-m-m-marriage? Viscount Wardes, y-y-you know t-that I'm not of legal age yet!" spluttered Louise, her face beet red.

"Mistress is right, Viscount. You don't want to be seen as a Pedophile now, would you?" said Kai, in a bored voice. This snapped Wardes to his direction, his smile vanished quickly.

"And what do you mean by that, commoner? You dare to interrupt us!" snapped Wardes, spit almost flying from his mouth.

"Did _I _remember telling you that 'Commoner' is not my profession?" replied Kai, is eyebrow raised.

"Really? Then what are you?" retorted Wardes, a tick mark appearing in his head.

"I am Kaizer von Deathstone, Immortal Devil Knight of Parallel Worlds. Apprentice and Husband of the Dark Evangel." said Kai, staring straight into Wardes' eyes. The Griffin Knight Captain wasn't intimidated by his words, but when he heard the Dark Evangel's name, he paled.

"D-d-dark Evangel? You're her husband? Inconceivable!" stammered Wardes, now letting go of Louise's hand, and backing away from the familiar as fast as he can.

"Oh yes.." Kai smiled evilly, which sent shivers up Wardes' spine. "And before you start shooting your mouth off, make sure you respect the person you're talking to. You will never know what status your audience has, and death would be the least of your problems." At this, Wardes ran off. Louise turned to her familiar.

"Why did you do that? Do you have any idea how important he is?" snapped Louise, but fell silent at Kai's ice-cold look.

"If he's really that important, I apologize for-" he then took one last look at the direction where Wardes escaped his cold stare. "- _scaring_ off your *ahem*-" he then looked at his mistress. "-_fiancée_. However! He's not worthy if he's a coward." he cleared his throat at this.

Louise stared at the direction that Wardes ran off to, looking worried. Deciding that it's not going to change, or him returning, she decided to ask her familiar something.

"Is it really true that the Dark Evangel is your wife?"

"Yes." said Kai, looking at the sky, lost in thought.


	9. The Dream part II

**The Immortal of Zero**

**Chapter VIII: The Dream II**

That night, after the interesting encounter with Wardes, Louise had another dream about her familiar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Louise's Dreamworld - ?*<em>**

_She was walking through the desert, in Kai's body. Accompanied by her was Kai's wife and her servant; Evangeline A.K. McDowell - Deathstone and Chachamaru Karakuri. Both of them wore black cloaks, completely unconcerned by the heat. At the distance, a small town was visible._

_"You know, you could've picked a nice location for our honeymoon, Nate." said Evangeline, yawning while walking. Before they left the Academy, they had a few minutes talk with the Temporary Holy Magic Minister named Ultimatum, they recieved their mission to gather allies from different dimensions, individuals with abilities far surpassing the limits, and determination of untold possibilities. A special force is needed to defeat Ryu-Kai and his disciples. So far, they had recruited Evangeline's classmates(which was met with animosity from the Ministry, until Ultimatum was on the recieving end of Asuna's Artifact Hama no Tsurugi, which shuts them up.); Negi Springfield, their teacher; Takamichi T. Takahata; and the whole Kansai Magic Association, led by one of the members of Ala Rubra, Eishun Konoe, though they left Konoemon back at Mahora; the old man can't leave the Academy's business alone...that and the fact that he kept his granddaughter and Kai into an arranged marriage, much to Kai, Konoka, and Evangeline's displeasure._

_"Well, if Ryu-Kai was defeated, then we could have a normal honeymoon." replied Kai, his Golden Diamond shining in the desert sun._

_"Master Nate, Master Evangeline, we have arrived at the town." said Chachamaru, before they stopped at the village entrance, which oddly enough was devoid of people._

_"Chachamaru, can you sweep the town? Maybe the townsfolk are hiding. We need to know why they are hiding." said Kai. On the moment he said that, Chachamaru flew upward, looking at the entire town._

_The gynoid then flew downward towards them. "Master, there seems to be trouble at the church near here." she said._

_"Will Holy presence have an effect on me?" asked Evangeline warily._

_"When you were married to me, all vampiric weakness, even if you're a Shinso, are all gone. The Pactio we did will give you a boost in all your powers." smiled Kai, before they all went towards the church, Evangeline smiling at that information her husband gave her._

_The scene changed, and Louise stood before the unconcious bandit, right behind her was a middle-aged man wearing a swallow-tail suit, starting to get up. Evangeline cackled loud when she froze the two remaining bandits, who were trying to get away from Kai. Chachamaru stood before a pig-tailed girl, trying to help her up._

_"Even in this world, violence still exist. How annoying." muttered Kai, as the middle-aged man stand up. One moment later, they both crossed swords; the man had a strange sword out, clashed with Kai's Zatetsuken. "Seems that you're fine now."_

_"Who the hell are you? Are you with them?" grunted the man in a swallow-tail suit. He retracted his sword, and it became a sash on his waist. Kai did the same to his Zatetsuken, only he willed it to vanish._

_"Did you just realized that we saved your butt? You would've been dead if we haven't stepped in." replied Kai, as though nothing had happened. Both men turned to Chachamaru and the pig-tailed girl, who was bowing before them. Evangeline came and joined her husband, after freezing the third bandit and tossing the three of them out of the church._

_"Thank you for saving us! We would have been goners if you haven't helped us. Even that man-" pointed at the middle-aged man. "-was having trouble because that third bandit got behind him. My name is Wendy Garnett." bowed the young lady. In her right hand was an old-model magnum. She had green eyes, like Evangeline._

_"Think nothing of it, girlie. Anyway.. where are the people here? Did they evacuate somewhere?" said Evangeline, eyeing the magnum. Ever since the Mahora Festival, she had been a fan of Negi's Antique collection, the gun in this girl's hand was rare._

_"Now now, Eva-chan... don't scare the girl with those eyes." smiled Kai, and Evangeline looked at him. a grin appeared in her face._

_The scene changed again, and Louise was now standing the top of a broken structure, overlooking a large, metal golem, pointing it's arms at them._

_"Hey Vann.. how about you take care of that Armor, while me and my group protect the citizens?" Kai said, pointing at one of the broken rooms, where Wendy, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and most of the villagers were hiding. "This way, you can finish him for disrupting your lunch yesterday." he grinned at this._

'Lunch?'_ thought Louise, frowning at this statement._

_"Whatever.." Vann said, before turning to the 'Armor'. "You and your so-called 'Luck' have run out!" he added, turning his large hat by the ring 180 degrees to the other side. Holes appeared in his sword in different sizes, and there was a surge of lightning at it. He then made a V-shaped slash in the air in front of him._

_Louise gasped, as the 'Armor' launched some kind of Blazing Fire spell at Vann, only to be blocked by something. She realized that Kai hasn't moved from his position to help him, as he was busy maintaining an invisible barrier, surrounding him and the other civilians. An explosion occured, hiding the man in view, clouds of dust envelop the place he's standing on._

_'_What kind of magic is that! More importantly, how did that man survive that attack without even falling from where he's standing? And what's with that sword? Is it made of Magic, that he can adjust to the situation?' _thought Louise, as the dust cleared, and a white golem, much different from the 'Armor' that attacked the man. '_Where did that...that thing came from! I swear that one wasn't there before._' she added, as she marveled at the golem's almost human appearance. It even has a sword on it's right 'hand'._

_"Lucky... give back my Lucky! PLEASE!" said the red 'Armor', pointing an arm at the white golem._

_"No way." said Vann's voice, from the white golem, as the golem stanced it's sword at the 'Armor'._

_The scene changed again, as Louise was now looking at Vann, holding the leader of the bandits named Lucky by the scruff of his neck. Yet there's something wrong here; Lucky was shaking and choking at Vann's hold, as the man himself was beside rage when the bandit said something to him about the Armor. Evangeline was beside her, looking absolutely disgusted after she heard the bandit's answer. Chachamaru was busy helping the Mayor open the broken vault; the mall that they had taken refuge against the bandits had taken damage, and the bank inside it was almost destroyed by the two Armors fighting. The only thing intact inside was the vault, but the locking mechanism was damage, and there's no way they could open the vault without the Gynoid's help._

_The scene changed yet again, and Louise was running up the metal tower using the walls(no pun intended). She was accompanied by the middle-aged man wearing the swallow-tail suit. They were rushing upward towards the top floor of the tower, where there's an open window, it's curtain billowing in the wind._

_"We need to hurry. The girls are in big trouble, knowing that Baron's skyscraper-up-his-ass look, I doubt it's something they can get away easily." said Kai, jumping upward now and then, to quicken his pace._

_"You're right.. Carmen and I also saw a part of an Armor inside one of the Bridge's support columns.." panted Vann, trying to keep up, using his sword as a hook._

_They have arrived at the open window, into an office. It almost looks like Osmond's own chambers, except almost every inch of the room was tailor-made to look practically royal. Louise stared in wonder, as she now moved towards the desk, where almost all the documents were scattered on the floor by the open window. Vann was busy looking over at the books, which is mainly about metalworks, especially Adamantium._

_"It's safe to say, that he's really devoted on creating sturdier metal." said Vann, tossing a book behind him, as he then took another book, and skim through it. "I can understand how terrorist couldn't blow up the bridge, even if they have a thousand dynamite ready to take out 3 blocks of street."_

_"Hey Vann. What does that part of the Armor look like?" asked Kai, who was looking at the documents he picked up from the floor. It read 'Confidential - Top Secret; For your Eyes Only!' and 'Operation: Metal Utopia'. The first page consisted of a blueprint of a Warship-type Armor, with a ship as it's mobility._

_"Err... yeah... I think it was the arm we saw.. It's kind of thick.. like wearing a gauntlet-like component itself." replied Vann, struggling to remember the details of what he and Carmen saw._

_"Gauntlet-like component in the arm? You are sure about it?" said Kai, as he casually looked at the blueprints again, then at Vann. The middle-aged man only nodded. Kai dropped the documents. "Let's go.. Carmen and Wendy is in danger." He then went towards the door._

_"What about your wife...Eva-something...and that weird girl with you?" said Vann, slightly worried about his charge. But Kai didn't reply at this, as he went out of the door. Vann groaned, then followed him out._

_The scene changed again, and Louise now faces the 'Armor' that Kai was talking about; the upper part of the golem on top of a ship, with it's cannons pointing at her. She was holding Kai's Zatetsuken, as Vann's 'Armor' was stuck on the walls of the bridge, with metal that glued the golem there._

_"Vann.. You know, you can get out of that wall... You said that you would be the one that will beat that fake Mayor." smirked Kai, pointing the Zatetsuken at the golem ship, as though using the sword as a medium for the invisible barrier, in case that the conflict would go out of control._

_"Come on boya, make him suffer, or I will." grinned Evangeline, as she was maintaining a bridge of ice for the female prisoners of the Fake Mayor to cross over the chasm. The deployment of the 'Armor' ship almost destroyed the bridge that connects the middle together. Chachamaru was firing at the ship using some kind of large rifle, like the Princess of Tristain's gunpowder squad uses. Each shot fired lets off a loud sound that could break windows if on point-blank range._

_"Master, I have confirmed that the Armor is made of Adamantium. However, it would take an Adamantium-based weapon to damage it." said Chachamaru, still firing the rifle in rapid succession._

_"Chachamaru, convert to Anti-Adamantium-Based AP Bullets." said Kai, as his barrier was bombarded by a series of magma-like bombs, from the 'Armor' itself._

_"Yes, Master. Applying Anti-Adamantium-Based AP Bullets." replied Chachamaru. The gynoid fired a shell at the 'Armor', which is more powerful than usual. The operators, plus the fake Mayor, laughed at this attempt on their 'Strongest Armor in the World', only to leave them in shock, as the shell pierced through the 'Armor's left shoulder, destroying the left arm altogether._

_"Vann... you know, you're missing out on the fun." said Evangeline suddenly, looking at the 'Armor' battleship that got damaged by Chachamaru's Anti-Adamantium shot. Louise was dumbstruck by the sheer power of the rifle alone._

_Then, the scene changed yet again, and now, Louise now lay in a bed, inside of a white room, similar to an infirmary at the Academy. She tried to move her arms, but can't because the body she's using wasn't moving at all. She then got up from the bed, thinking Kai is now conscious, then looked around at the infirmary room: there were strange machinations attached to the bed, some of them had wires attached on her body; there was a cloth stand where a royal-blue trench coat hung; a small cabinet-like device on the corner; a chair facing the bed she had got up from; a door to her right, and in front of her; and a table with a basket of various fruits on top of it._

_"I wouldn't get up if I were you." said a voice, as Kai looked around. The door opened to reveal a green-haired teen looking at him. He was wearing a plain white polo shirt, and dark green shirt, similar to his eyes. His scowl-like look merely showed concern for the patient. Kai was looking at his visitor, ignoring the bandaged wounds on his waist. "You were pretty banged-up, before you were sent here."_

_"I take it as you were the one who sent me here?" asked Kai, as he began to grope his trench coat for his weapons and his Pactio cards.. Thankfully, it was still there. "Thank you for caring for me, Mr..." he added, but halted as he did not know the stranger's name._

_"Ueki. Ueki Kyousuke. And don't mind it at all. I help people in need anyway." said the young man, shrugging as he went inside his room, and sat down on his bedside chair. Kai went back to his bed, laying down. "Anyway, how did you end up with those injuries? A normal person would've died from that." he said, curious._

_'_Injuries?_' "Y-yeah.. I sort of...got rumbled upon by hoodlums in this place." said Kai sheepishly, but Louise knew that her familiar was lying. Ueki, on the other hand, took it without complaining._

_"I know what you mean. There's so much injustice in this town, I could bump into a trouble-making group at least five times." sighed Ueki, as he took a fruit from the basket on top of the table next to his bed._

_"Do you...err... fight these delinquents on a daily basis?" said Kai, frowning at Ueki's casual tone on violence as though he does this on a daily basis._

_"No way! I have no choice but to fight! Do you realize how many victims got sent to hospitals if those creeps went around unchecked?" the green-haired young man retorted. Louise sensed that this person wouldn't let the bad guys roam free, even if he got killed in the process. In short, he was one of those 'Protect, no matter what!' persons, like Kai. If he had magic, he would've been a Square-Class Noble, upholding the wishes of Princess Henrietta without question._

_"Alright.. I get it." Kai raised his hands, as though surrendering to his ideas._

_"Man, Ai is late. She was suppose to bring Rinko and that towel-head here." groaned Ueki, after he finished eating the fruit he took from the basket._

_"Towel-head?" asked Kai, curious._

_"Seiichirou Sano. I call him towel-head, because he likes hot springs, and he wants to find the best one. He keeps wearing a towel on his head." chuckled Ueki, taking another fruit from the basket._

_"Yeah, and you'll still be lawn-head to me." smirked a voice. On cue, both of them looked at the door, and saw four people there; a tall young man with black hair, maintained by a hot spring towel wrapped there; a tall young woman with glasses, with magenta-shade hair tied in twin-ponytails; a short young woman with aquamarine-blue hair, with red-rimmed glasses that held her hair to reveal a large forehead; and another tall young man, with big, pale-blue eyes, short blonde hair, and a bandage on his forehead. All of them were wearing their casual suits, except for the blonde man, who was wearing a suit._

_"Hey guys...Wait, why is Robert here?" said Ueki, looking at the four of them._

_"Well, I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to visit. Your sister said that you were here, visiting, so I went here. I met these guys downstairs." said Robert, smiling. Ueki and Robert were both enemies in the past, until they went past their differences, and become the best of friends, at least, that's the deduction Louise have thought of._

_"Master, it's time to wake up." said Kai's voice, oblivious to the dream._

* * *

><p><em><em>Louise woke up, then sat up on her bed. She looked around, and saw her familiar standing there beside her bed. Kai was wearing the same identical suit as the one he wore in the dream.

"Good morning, Master. Did you have a nice dream?" he said in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine. What time is it?" asked Louise, yawning as she stretched her arms to dispel her tired aura from her body.

"It is 6:00 in the morning. But that is not what concerns me. A letter arrived at your doorstep, with the insignia of the Princess." said Kai, as he held the envelope with the seal of the Tristain Royal Family.


	10. Author's Note about the Immortal of Zero

**The Immortal of Zero**

**Author's Note**

**From Chapter I: The Summoning of the Lost Immortal Knight**

**Profile description of the Main OC**

**Name:**** Kaizer von Deathstone (real name unknown)**

**Age: Unknown**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Master: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière**

**Current Title(s): Gandalfr, Husband of Evangeline A.K. McDowell - Deathstone, Apprentice of Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Magistra Magi of Evangeline A.K. McDowell and Chachamaru Karakuri, Holy Magic Minister, Lightning Emperor, King Gilgamesh's Sword Apprentice, Wielder of the Gate of Babylon.**

**Main Weapon(s): Dragonheart, Zatetsuken, Ebony & Ivory**

**Magic Rank: Unknown**

**Physical Attributes**

**Strength: (raw) B++, (enhanced) A++ to EX**

**Agility: (raw) A-, (enhanced) EX**

**Intelligence: (raw) S, (enhanced) EX**

**Charisma: (raw & enhanced) S++**

**Luck: (raw & enhanced) S+**

**Skill Description**

**Brilliant Sun Enhancement - **One of the most powerful gems in existence, this jewel can give the owner the powers of an Immortal. But Kai destroyed in after the Battle against Ryu-Kai, fearing that the power would fall in the wrong hands. He reverted it back to the three main parts.

**Golden Diamond** Enhancement** - **Bestows Immortality, massive Magic reserves, and Unlimited Knowledge. One of the three ingredients to make the Brilliant Sun.

**Dark Matter** Enhancement** - **Bestows Perfect control against overwhelming magic reserves, and grants Demon Rampage. One of the three ingredients to make the Brilliant Sun.

**Storm Key** Enhancement** - **Bestows God-like speed in everything, and Weapon Enhancing features. One of the three ingredients to make the Brilliant Sun.

**Gate of Babylon **- He inherited the skill from King Gilgamesh, after he had succeeded in conquering his training in Hell. Inside this dimensional armory, is a multitude of weapons that the One King of the World possessed during his rule. When activated, the user can control the swords like they were a part of a user's body. Perfect for attacking multitude of enemies, and defending against physical attacks.

**Magia Erebea **- One of the particular empowerment spells created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell, which takes a spell to power the user beyond the limits, in exchange of the user's soul, but Kaizer had neutralized the encroachment effects, deeming it safe for him to use.

**Bloodline Release** - Exclusively for the Deathstone Family, much like the Magia Erebea, empowers the user beyond the human limits. Moments of clarity can be felt through the body, before an aura of darkness consumes the user, increasing the traits of a demon; Bloodlust, Rage, Insanity, Unimaginable Aura of Power.

**Access of the World** - Exclusively for the Holy Magic Minister, the user can open a portal to other dimensions, and summon familiars on his own for a temporary use, unless the user says otherwise.

**Profile**:

Second son of Kaiser Deathstone, Kaizer is considered the pillar to put his brothers together without argument. His achievements of defeating the rogue Goddess Frei, and the mad Immortal Ryu-Kai and his Servants, has created a peace between the Halls of the Divine, The World of the Living, and the Realm of Hell. He had left his home to fulfill a prophecy regarding Ryu-Kai. Considered to be the Charismatic type, he can calm a political storm, if he wanted to. He almost died in the hands of his once-considered friends, descendants of the his grandfather's group, the Gunbladers. At that, he hated to see people betraying their friends and family, as he vowed to always love his wife, the Dark Evangel.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Character Mention from Different AnimesMangas/Games OOC-fied, with OC mentions**

**Evangeline A.K. McDowell **- Mahou Sensei Negima!****

**Chachamaru Karakuri - Mahou Sensei Negima!**

**Vann of the Dawn - Gun X Sword**

**Wendy Garnett - Gun X Sword**

**Carmen "99" - Gun X Sword**

**King Gilgamesh - Fate/Stay Night**

**Ueki Kyousuke - Law of Ueki**

**Mori Ai - Law of Ueki**

**Seiichirou Sano**** - Law of Ueki**

**Rinko Jerad - Law of Ueki**

**Robert Hayden - Law of Ueki**

**Dante, Son of Sparda - Devil May Cry**

**Negi Springfield - Mahou Sensei Negima!**

**Kaiser Deathstone - OC**

**Blitzkrieg Deathstone - OC**

**Darkwing Deathstone - OC**

**Arthur Mundus - Devil May Cry**

**"Lady" - Devil May Cry**

**Marvolo Voldemort - Harry Potter**

**Charisse Meryl Stardust - OC**

**Timothy John Firestar - OC**

**Clarissa Earthshaker - OC**

**Frei - Valkyrie Profile**

**Ryu-Kai - Breath of Fire IV**

**Aldous Xenon Lightspeed - OC**

**Ultimatum Starbreaker - OC**

**This is it for now... I will add more if I can include them in Louise's dreams.. Later then**


	11. To Albion!

**The Immortal of Zero**

**Chapter IX: To Albion!**

At the Germania Main Castle, Wardes was seen bowing to a man hidden in the shadow. Ever since his encounter with the Immortal familiar of Louise, he had doubts on how to utilize her hidden powers.

"I have good news, Viscount Wardes. My spies told me that the Princess of Tristain will send a messenger to Albion's Prince Wales. And the assigned messenger is none other than your 'Fiancée', Ms. Valliére." said the man in shadow. He had a regal tone in his voice, meaning he's a high-class noble or a member of a Royal Family.

"I...see." replied Wardes warily.

"I sensed hesitance in your voice."

"The Valliére brat is no problem. The problem is her damn familiar!" The Viscount said.

"Ah... that.._monster_... He calls himself Kaizer von Deathstone, was it?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well _THIS _will be good. Why don't we prove that even a _God_ can't stop us? To kill an Immortal, we just make him fight _another_ Immortal_._" The man smirked. On cue, the doors opened, and three people went to the man in shadow, hiding their faces from the Viscount.

"I never thought I would get to fight the Descendant of Deathstone once again!" growled a young man's voice. His eyes glowed fire-red in the dark.

"That man must pay for all the sins he did to us!" said a woman's voice icily. The very tone of her voice sent chills up to the Viscount's neck.

"So he is here. Don't worry about him. We'll make sure to kill him this time." said another woman's voice quietly, but the room's temperature dropped several degrees.

"These three will accompany you to Tristain Academy. You'll be assisting the messengers towards Albion. And when that brat would give the letter to Wales, execute him. Your companions will eliminate her familiar for you." said the man in shadow.

"Now go!" and the three, plus Wardes, vanished from his presence.

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to go to the Castle? If this is a secret mission, then the Princess should've given it to us directly" said Louise, annoyed for the past few minutes, as the walked towards Tristain Castle with her familiar. Even though she's a close friend of Henrietta and respects her, she <em>hated<em> walking too far.

"My apologies Mistress, but she mentioned in the letter that we have to get here as subtle and fast as possible." said Kai. He could've used the Shadow Teleportation skill, but it would be rude and sudden if the people of the throne room would see them emerged from the shadow inside the castle. "And she didn't mention the contents of the Mission itself."

"And you call this subtle?" she retorted, as they were now past the gates of the castle.

"Appearing in the middle of the throne room full of people would hardly call..._ refreshing_, Mistress." he sighed. "I imagine that our _entrance_ would cause panic, and the Princess doesn't seemed to know most of my abilities."

"Fair enough."

As they arrived at the Castle Doors, they were greeted by Wardes, who had just landed by the nearby patch of grass, and accompanied by three of his subordinates. Wardes looked like he had just rushed from his mission, though the look from his armored Knights doubted that.

"Wardes! What are you doing here?" asked Louise, looking at the Gryphins behind the Knights.

"I heard about the mission as well. I came here to verify that." said Wardes, wary of Kai.

But Kai was busy looking at the three Knights behind the Captain. He had a shrewd suspicion about these three, though he can't place what it is. He also felt some kind of power emanating from the three of them, but what's but unnerving for him is that they have the _same_ power as him.

"Kai!" The familiar snapped out of his stupor, gazing away from Wardes' subordinates, a little pale. Seeing this, Louise added "Are you alright?" with concern.

"I...I'm fine Mistress." he managed to speak weakly, before he and his Master went inside first.

'_It seems that he's intimidated by the appearance of these three. Hahahaha I can't wait! This will be the end of your familiar, and you will be mine!'_ Wardes sneered to himself, clearly anticipating the grim events waiting to happen.

* * *

><p>"This bites! How the hell are we going to get there faster?" Louise complained again, while in the middle of their journey. She was on Wardes' Gryffin, as it's owner had an arm to keep the petite Mage from falling of the beast. Kai was flying in a different way: He had summoned a sword that <em>negates <em>his gravity, in order for him to fly without support. The three Knights were following them, riding their own Gryffins.

"I apologize for the slow transport, Milady, but if I were to go faster, you would accidentally fall of my Gryffin, and I can't let my wife-to-be get killed by mistake." Wardes laughed heartily. Louise fumed at this, while looking at her familiar, recalling the Princess' request.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_"You want us to travel to the Kingdom of Albion, for us to deliver your letter to Prince Wales?" asked Louise, curious why the Princess Henrietta would ask her best friend about this._

_"Yes. It pains me to ask you of this, but this is an important diplomatic mission for our negotiation with Albion." said Henrietta sadly._

_"Why? What happened?"_

_"Our previous attempts were...failures. We do not know why our messengers wouldn't reach Albion. So I decided to let you deliver it for me. I am certain that you will succeed were others have failed in this task." the Princess sighed._

_"Very well. It would be my honor to fulfill your Highness' request." bowed Louise, her head lowered as a sign of respect._

_"Thank you. Viscount Wardes and three of his men shall accompany you there. Even though you have your familiar, it would be wise to travel in numbers." said Henrietta, smiling. At this, Wardes stepped forward._

_"It would be my honor to accompany her to the Country of Albion." he bowed down._

_Kai has been silent during the whole briefing, as he analyze the three Knights behind Wardes. The three have been an enigma, totally unmoving from their positions the moment they have arrived inside the throne room. He also notice one of them looking directly at him, as he sensed malice and killer intent._

_'_This could be a problem.. If these three are who I think they are...Even I can't handle them at once._' thought the familiar. He had almost twitched his hand to his Zatetsuken, but held himself; If he were to attack three members of the Gryffin Knights, there would be trouble, and Louise would be banished from Tristain, and that's the least of his Master's worries._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

><p>"This is so boring!" yawned one of the three guards. Kai narrowed his eyes at the three.<p>

"I agree. Uneventful travels are dull." replied another. This Knight had a light-girlish voice.

"Would you two shut up? We have a mission here! If Captain Wardes were to-" began the third Knight angrily, but Wardes cleared his throat. The three Knight immediately silenced, but Kai didn't stop getting suspicious at them.

"I apologize for my subordinates' bickering, my fiancé.. But they have a tendency to argue over the most unusual of times." smiled the Viscount. "But to say I am most curious.. Is it true that your familiar defeated Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt? Even after he have demonstrated his power to me when we first clashed swords, I find it very hard to believe that a mage like him is beaten by your familiar."

"If you must know Viscount Wardes, he had defeated Guiche the Bronze in a light duel, and I can assure you that he had no trouble beating Fouquet, though at the Spear of Destruction's expense.." said Louise, looking forward. She didn't want to turn her head around, and risk vomiting in the air.

"I hear that the Spear of Destruction was taken by Fouquet, as the reports say. Is it true?" asked the third Knight.

"Yes, but it was destroyed during Kai and Fouquet's battle."

"I see."

Kai on the other hand, was talking to his Armory through Derflinger.

**"You know Master... Even though those three following the traitor has the same aura as the one who backstabbed you, doesn't mean they are the same." **said Artemis, the Laser rifle.

'I know that! But I can't shake this feeling of foreboding.' thought Kai, holding a long Nodachi called Yasutsuna, while flying through the air with his Master and her companions. 'And you two! If I hear another word of your damned bickering, I'll toss you to Hades' flames!' he added sternly, referring to the scimitars.

**"But what if they are who you think they are?"** asked Agni.

**"And somehow found out that you were going to be summoned here?"** continued Rudra.

**"Yeah partner.. I don't know what you all are talking about, but I can sense similar aura like yours... and it ain't coming from you, but from those three Knight that pansy of a Viscount has"** Derflinger finished, earning a roar of laughter from the Armory. Kai sighed.

'For once in our lifetime, I agree with you two knuckleheads.' he thought, as they started to descend in what looked like a bunch of floating islands, with a large fortress-like city in the middle.

**"Well, after what your Master Gilgamesh had said, if you die, then the Gate of Babylon would remained sealed. After all, Gilgamesh already transferred this ability to you before he died, right? We wouldn't allow you to die."** said Nevan, sounding sad.

'Where's the fun in that anyway? If there's no challenge, then I wouldn't be worthy of being Evangeline's husband.' he shrugged, then they landed of Albion's ground.

"We are here. Welcome to Albion, my hometown." exclaimed Wardes, opening his arms like he's expecting an embrace.

"This is your hometown? I thought you live at Tristain?" asked Louise, looking at her fiance in confusion.

"I was born here, but my allegiance is with Tristain." The Viscount smiled in reply, which Kai narrowed his eyes a bit.

'_So he lives here huh? Well, the History of this World says that all the best Wind Mages came from here.'_ thought Kai, as he sheathed his anti-gravity sword, which vanished into the Gate afterwards.

They walked towards the castle of Albion, hoping for an audience with the Prince of Albion, when Kai spoke to the Viscount.

"Viscount Wardes, I apologize for the other day back at the Academy."

"What for?"

"I have doubted you. I am protective of my Master, and as her Familiar, it is my duty to shield her from all kinds of opposing forces."

"Hahaha. It is fine. I know you meant no harm. And I thank you for protecting my dear Louise so admirably." laughed Wardes warmly. "I already forgotten about the incident already, so don't worry about it, my good man."

'_Forgotten my ass. I''m sure he just wants revenge for harrassing him in front of the Mistress.'_ Kai snorted at this, but didn't reply.

_**'Master, be careful. I sense malice in the Viscount and his Knights. All of them directed to you.'**_ said Nevan.

'_I know. Thanks for the warning, Nevan. The Viscount maybe weak, but he has the might of politics backing him up. And if that's not enough, he has three people who have the same aura as me with him.. This is so troublesome indeed.' _the familiar sighed.

_**'If I may, Master, can we test him? As the Embodiment of the King of Heroes, I can determine if they are a threat, or a nuisance.' **_grinned Enuma Eish.

Kai flinched at this. The "Key" to the Gate of Babylon wishes to fight the Griffin Knights. Even if his opponents are strong, using _that _weapon is overkill, even for his standards.

_'D-don't be an idiot! This world can't handle your power alone.. Even if this place is overflowing with Mana, I cannot let you destroy it.' _stuttered Kai.

_**'But I haven't had an exercise since the last time Gilgamesh had used me.'** _the 'key' whined.

Kai flinched again. He remembered Gilgamesh used Enuma Eish during his role as 'Archer' during the 4th and 5th Holy Grail War.

'_No!' _this puts the sword whining loud... until Cerberus shut him up by encasing him on ice. '_thanks Cerberus.'_

_**'You're welcome, Master. He's almost as annoying as the Demon Elemental Brothers. You just gave me an excuse to silence him.' **  
><em>the tri-poled nunchakus snickered. Kai sweatdropped.

"Anyway, let's look for an Inn, while me and Louise go on a stroll inside the city?" said Wardes, looking at the village square, a few meters away from where they have landed.

"I must stay by my Mistress' side." Kai replied stoically. He will make sure attempts like this are thwarted.

"Well then.. We can take a leisurely walk around, while my Knights find us an Inn to spend the night." laughed the Viscount, ignoring the hint of venom hidden in Kai's words.


	12. EX Ch: How to tame a flirt

**The Immortal of Zero**

**Extra Chapter II: How to tame a flirt!**

**(Days before Princess Henrietta sent Louise and Kai to Albion on a mission)**

Kai was having a bad day. He can't join in to Louise's class because of Mr. Colbert. It's not like the professor is angry with him, it's more like the familiar is irritated by the constant questions he's being barraged with; from what kind of power is the Gate of Babylon, to how many weapons are inside it, to what's the difference of each weapon's power. So he decided to skip out of his class... not like he's a student there...

"Another boring day indeed.. If Mr. Colbert isn't so..._pressing_ with his questions, I would be glad to answer them..." sighed Kai, as he walked through Vestri Court. He noticed the patch of damaged land there. "Oh, that's right.. That's the place where Guiche and I dueled.." he groaned, remembering the one-sided event. "Maybe using the Gate is overkill.." he sweatdropped on the afterthought. He then noticed Guiche flirting with another girl. "He never learns."

He walked out of Vestri Court after that. Walking through the dormitories, he heard sobbing through one of the doors. Knocking, the sobbing subsided a bit, then the door opened. It was Montmorency.

"Are you alright?" asked Kai, concerned. But the blonde girl didn't reply, trying to stifle her crying. "Can I come in?"

She nodded, trying not to meet his eye. He went in, and sat at the armchair facing the bed. "So what's wrong?" but she didn't reply again. He took a guess. "Is it Guiche again?"

"Why does he keep cheating on me? Am I not beautiful enough for him?" she wailed, her tears bursting from her eyes.

"No. You are beautiful. He's being an idiot not to notice it." said Kai, smiling. Montmorency smiled in return, with her eyes saying 'Thank you.' "So, you want Guiche set his eyes on you?"

The Water Mage nodded fervently at this, hope shone in her eyes. Then it was dulled quickly as it shined. "But how can you do that?" Kai went near her, then whispered something in her ear. After that, she blushed furiously. "C-can I d-d-do something l-like that?" She stammered.

"If you want him to be permanently yours.. Besides, the Gramont Family is one of the most influential family on Tristain.. under the Valliére Family of course." the familiar said sagely, stroking his imaginary beard like an old man.

* * *

><p><strong>At the headmaster's office<strong>

Headmaster Osmond was busy with some work (or in his case, reading some porn), when he suddenly sneezed at his material.

"I wonder who could be thinking of me?" he said, to no one in particular, before continuing in his reading, now with a slight nosebleed and a perverted giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Montmorency's room<strong>

"Are you sure that could work on him?" said Montmorency, as Kai had provided a whip, one that was used on horses.

"Yes.. If you want him to be yours, you have to be forceful about it." said Kai, grinning. '_And to provide some entertainment around here.'_

"But... Isn't this illegal? I mean... _bullying_ a student?" she asked warily.

"Oh not at all.. You will only bring _discipline_ on the guilty student.. and that one is none other that the blonde idiot Guiche the Gramont." he laughed a bit. "Oh we are going to make him realize that you are not to be trifled with." he grinned evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Nighttime, Academy Dormitory Hallways<strong>

Guiche yawned, after having to flirt with yet another first year girl. He found it odd that Montmorency didn't even berate him all day about his flirting. Usually she would show up everytime he was around, yet nothing of the sort happened.

He was going back to his room, when suddenly he was blindfolded from behind. Trying to remove his blindfold, he found out that his hands and feet are tied as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Montmorency's room<strong>

Guiche felt the blindfold come off, as he stared at the face of Montmorency, whose face was full of fury. The Earth Mage paled, and tries to get away, realizing too late that he's bound to a chair.

"Hello Guiche. I am _sooo _glad you came." she said, in a sickly sweet voice, her hand holding a horsewhip. "How was your little _trip _from the first year girl's dormitories?"

"Mon-mon? I-i c-c-can explain..." Guiche began, but winced when Montmorency lashed on his legs with the whip.

"Oh don't worry about explaining it. I know _all_ about it. You can't resist _playing_ Slave & Master there, right? Only you were the Master." smiled Montmorency, which sent shivers up Guiche's spine. "Why don't we play that game.. only this time, _you're_ the slave."

"B-b-but what's with the whip?" he gestured the whip.

"Oh this? _This_ will ensure that you're loyal to me" grinned Montmorency.

That night, her room was filled with girly screams, though it did not reached the other rooms, as Kai had put up a silencing barrier around it to prevent interruptions. Though, after a few minutes, the only screams heard was "Whip me more! I've been a bad boy!". Kai sweatdropped.

"I hope that I didn't create a masochist." he said, before returning to Louise's room.


	13. The Plot before the Fall

**The Immortal of Zero**

**Chapter X: The Plot before the fall**

That night, after they have checked in on a local inn of Albion, Kai sat up on his bed, frowning. He and Louise shared the room, as he doesn't trust Wardes sleeping alone with Louise, and Louise knew how protective her Familiar is. He then consults his weapons inside the Gate through Derflinger's connection.

_'So, have you analyzed the aura of Wardes' Knights?'_ he thought.

_**'We have yet to identify the Knight's real forms. I do not know if it's the Gate's doing, or they have adapted on hiding their true aura, and planting a false one.' **_replied Alastor.

_**'How about we challenge these so-called "Knights". Even if someone could hide their true forms, they can't hide their fighting style.'**_ added Nevan thoughtfully.

_'That's right.. Nobody can hide their own fighting style, no matter who they impersonate. Why didn't I think of that?' _Kai facepalmed.

_**'Apparently, you are too busy trying to avoid hearing from Wardes' so-called "Heroics"...Kami, that really gave me migranes... His voice **_**actually_ got in here, he's more annoying that those damn scimitars!'_** snarled Alastor. _**'Yamato-sama hasn't even began to speak, and that prick Viscount's monodroning pissed him off.'**_

_'Wait, how can you know what Yamato is thinking? or even feeling for that matter?' _the familiar raised an eyebrow.

_**'Easy. Even though Yamato-sama is the stoic type, his aura can change pressure and density, depending on his** **mood.'**_ laughed Ifrit.

_**'Shut it, you perverted...'**_ growled Artemis.

_**'Oh, come on! You know that's true!'** _grinned Ifrit. Cerberus gave a silent chuckle, as Alastor, Derflinger, the Demon Scimitars, and Pandora roared in laughter. Artemis was seething in anger.

_'Calm down! All of you!' _snapped Kai, silencing his weapons. _'Ifrit, you know how Artemis is! Stop teasing her!'_

_**'Sorry Boss. Artemis is cute when she's flustered.'** _said Ifrit sheepishly. The other weapons, excluding Artemis, who blushed, were thinking along the lines of 'Ifrit's got a crush on Artemis?' and 'Never knew the fiery one was into girls.'. Kai facepalmed again.

"Kai?" the familiar seemed to have been diverted from his...err... meeting.

"Yes Mistress?" said Kai, smiling at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Mistress.. I am contemplating on what is taking the prince from revealing himself to us?"

"I see.. So, what do you think of the Viscount and his Knights?" asked Louise. Kai seemed to be thinking with two thoughts.

_'I can't tell her about my suspicions about that Wardes and his Knights, but I can't deny what they are wearing beneath inside their appearance. Even though they're exerting bad vibes, they also seemed to be teeming with skill beyond their years... well, except for Wardes, who seemed to be using his political influence rather than battle experience.' _Kai thought.

"Well, except for his last performance the last time we met, Wardes seems to be holding the strength that can hold the kingdom together." If he can lie, he could lie well, because anyone who had experience with this things like this can't detect any lying in his voice. "The same with the Knights that he accompanies with. They only reveal their skills when the situation demands it." This time, he _didn't _lie, because he _felt_ familiarity with the Knights, one that evoke intimidation and rage.

"Well, I'm glad that you both seemed to be in an understanding with each other." said Louise, relieved. She wouldn't allow a fight between her fiancé and her familiar. She knew that, even if Kai held back in a duel with Wardes or any of his Knights, it would end up an international incident in Albion, not to mention Kai would _accidentally _sink Albion to the ground... literally.

"If I may ask, Mistress... Viscount Wardes wants to challenge me into another spar, though he didn't say anything. Although not as a grudge, but he felt that I needed more training because of my position as your Familiar." said Kai, though in a half-lie. The whole truth is that Wardes still has a grudge against him, and was using this training as an alibi. "He also wanted his Knights to be trained by me, as he had admitted that I am better at swordsmanship." he added, this time lying through his teeth. He wanted to reveal the Knights' true identities before meeting Prince Wales, before anything bad happens.

"All right.. You have my permission to have a training duel with the Viscount." said Louise. Kai bowed, then left their room.

* * *

><p>Viscount Wardes was having a VERY bad day.<p>

He couldn't be with Louise because of one reason. Kai.

The familiar didn't want him OR his Knights near the third daughter of the Valliére Family because it's his duty... but he knew that it wasn't the only reason that Kai doesn't want him near her..

He knew about his intentions during the first time they met. He wasn't also enthusiastic when his master found out that..._he_...would be joining their mission to deliver some stupid letter to the Prince of Albion. So the master enlisted the help of three individuals; individuals that the master said to have powers rivaling the enigmatic familiar.

And now, Kai wishes to face him AND his knights into a spar.

If what his master had said is true, the only one Knight is on par with Kai. Throw is the two more, then it's farewell to the only problem to their plans. He grinned.

'So, if I accept his spar invitation, and he ended up facing all three of my 'Knights', then he's toast, and Louise will be under my control... A perfect plan!' he thought, smirking at the plan he thought of.

Even though he agreed to his invitation to a spar, he can't shake the feeling of doom emanating from the enigmatic familiar.

He just hoped that he would lived to see the day Tristain wiped off the map

"So, what do you think? Should you three challenge the Familiar?" said Wardes, looking at the three armored 'Knights' that accompanied them.

"Hah! As if this 'mysterious' Familiar is a threat to us three." scoffed one of them. This Knight had a red ponytail on the top of the helmet, and a strange blood-red pair of eyes behind the visor.

"Shut it! You should know better than to underestimate him! Do you remember what he did to us during the War of the Immortals?" snarled another one, this one a female voice. She had flowing light biege hair behind her helmet, and a sapphire blue glow from behind the visor.

"You mean that he killed our masters, who was serving the Immortal Emperor himself? OF COURSE I REMEMBER IDIOT!" roared the last Knight. This female Knight had pale green ponytail on her helmet.

"SILENCE! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR SILLY SQUABBLES! If you would rage like immature children, take it out on that Familiar!" roared Wardes, at the three of them. Bad choice, as the Knight Captain was flung backwards, hitting a tree thanks to the red ponytailed 'Knight'.

"No. YOU LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN WELL! We are only here for the deathstone! We are NOT your pawns in any way! Do you understand?" snarled the red ponytailed 'Knight', now wrapping his hand on Wardes' throat, threatening to break it to half. Wardes nodded frantically, trying to make it that he understood everything he just said.

"Good. Did he say where we would spar? Or did you mess THAT up as well?" grinned the Knight with the pale-green ponytail.

"N-n-n-no! He said that you will spar at the outskirts of the city. To p-prevent collateral damage. B-b-before sundown." whimpered Wardes.

"I see. Good work, Wardes. It seems you aren't so useless after all..." said the Knight with the light biege hair, as the Red-Ponytailed Knight beheaded the Viscount from behind. "...as fertilizer."

"Why did we join that organization again?" asked the pale green-ponytailed Knight, taking off the helmet. She had short Sapphire-blue hair, eyes that match the ponytail of her helmet. She also carried a weapon that looks the same as Kai's Dragonheart. Her name is Charisse Stardust, former Gunblader of the Ministry of Holy Magic, until she betrayed the Ministry because Kai had "betrayed" her and their friends.

"It's to kill the Deathstone." said the Knight with the red ponytail, before removing the helmet. He has fiery-red short hair, eyes like liquid blood, and a scar in both his cheeks. He carries a silver sword that looked like Alastor. His name is Timotheo Firestar, also former Gunblader of the Ministry. He was the one who killed Kai's foster parents under Ryu-Kai's orders.

"You know, this is gonna get boring. We needed that idiot to keep up the facade, but I guess **He **already knows who we really are." said the last Knight, removing her helmet with the blue pony-tail. Her name is Charissa Earthshaker-Firestar, also former Gunblader of the Ministry. She was the "brains" of the group after Kai defeated Ryu-Kai. "So how are we gonna fool that Louise brat about Wardes?"

"Simple. We don't. We will have to tell that pint-size brat that Wardes took off for something important. As for the dead man's master, the one who hired us, we'll tell him that Wardes has proved his usefulness to the very end after fighting Kai foolishly." grinned Timotheo darkly.

"Now THAT'S how you use that useless brain of yours, _Timo-chan_." sneered Charissa, teasing her husband in a fake loving tone.

"Are you saying I'm dumb, bitch!" roared Timotheo, his face red in anger and humiliation.

"Oh no.. You're not a dumb bastard... You're a dumb _AND_ a brute bastard." cackled Charissa, which made Timotheo even furious.

"SILENCE! We don't have time to indulge petty squabbles like toddlers! We have a mission!" barked Charisse, which immediately shut them up.

_'Soon, We will avenge the Immortal Emperor and have your head, Kai!'_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Sorry for the delay. It is rather difficult to string the story together with the new characters.. I'm not talking about the dreams that Louise kept having, but the four characters, three of them associating with the evil organization. Please give me reviews to have your opinion. No flames, since I'm a novice to story-making stuff.**


	14. The Confrontation of old 'Allies'

**The Immortal of Zero**

**Chapter XI: The Confrontation of old 'Allies', and the Letter**

**A/N: I have made Germania a neutral military force that had conflicts with Albion, and learning that Tristania had allied with the White Country in this fic. Don't blame me if you hate it.**

* * *

><p>Kai and Louise roamed around town after Wardes(Charisse in disguise) told them to check the town while 'he' try to contact the Prince of Albion through proper security channels.<p>

Kai was relaxed enough that he was tempted to just sleep it off for the day, feeling that today was a time to go easy (though still a bit uneasy because of the murderous aura 'Wardes' and the two Knights emitted.), so he would just relax and not worry about any hostile intent for the time being.

Louise, on the other hand, was terribly nervous. This was the only time she and her familiar get to go on a walk through town alone (the time in the Vestri Court didn't count, seeing as that was the time where Professor Colbert gave his students time to bond with their familiars, which to Louise's irritation due to Kirche's flirting with her semi-stoic familiar.). She would stutter everytime Kai would ask her a question. From her dreams, she already knew he had a wife back in his world, but for all she knows, Kai can't go back to his own world. It's like a one-way ticket when summoning a familiar.

Also, her dreams about his past life kept bugging her. If those dreams really did happened, then she just summoned a being of enormous power... not to mention the enormous burden he seemed to weigh upon his shoulders... on par with a divine being.

"Is there something wrong, Mistress? Your face is red. Maybe it's best if we should return to your room and rest." said Kai, curious to Louise's impending blush on her face when he looked at her.

"N-n-no there's noth..*gulps*...nothing wrong.. Nothing wrong at all." Louise laughed weakly, embarrassed that Kai's eyes were looking at her face with worry.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong? If you might have a fever, you should take a rest back. We cannot continue if your current condition is present and hindering you from doing your duty." said Kai, as they stopped at a stone bench by the town center fountain.

"I-I-I g-guess it won't hurt j-just to rest for a b-b-bit." stuttered Louise, but before she realized it, Kai already seated first, and her head just laid on his legs. Kai smiled at his Mistress' face, whose face went redder than a tomato. "W-w-w-what are you d-d-d-doing?"

"What does it look like? I am giving my Mistress a pillow." replied the familiar casually, making Louise blush even more if that's even possible. The citizens who were passing through saw the Master and Familiar, whispering "They look such a lovely couple.", a group of girls a little farther away, was looking at the familiar with hearts on their eyes, and the guys who saw this mutters "Lucky bastard.".

"Isn't this a wonderful view? Though it was ruined that it's my fiancé you're comforting." said a voice from behind them. Kai looked around to see Wardes looking at them in an amused expression.

"Hello Wardes. I have been meaning to talk with you for a while now." said Kai pleasantly, hiding his contempt when he felt the aura around the Knight is not the same as when he first met him. "May I suggest having my Mistress be returned to her room before we could talk? I do not think it would be a good idea that she'd be left here alone."

"Yes, of course." smiled 'Wardes', gesturing the familiar to the street, as Kai gently lifted his Mistress.

* * *

><p>Once Louise have been placed in her room, both Kai and 'Wardes' went to a nearby field at the edge of town, followed by two of the 'Knights'. After arriving, Kai turned to the 'Captain'.<p>

"All right, just who are you? I know for a fact that Wardes always liked to accompany my Mistress any chance he gets, and now, you want to talk to me that's _not_ about her?" asked Kai suspiciously, his eyes narrowing at 'Wardes'.

"Nothing's gonna get past you, isn't that right, Kai?" chuckled 'Wardes', 'his' eyes glinting maliciously. "I'm not going to tell you who _I _really am at the moment, or who my companions are. But for now, we will only talk to you about the upcoming war between the country you're defending; Tristain, and the neighboring country; Germania... and the ones who would fuel the fire."

"Then speak. My Master would want this alliance to happen, as to survive the war against her enemies."

"Tell me Kai, have you ever heard of a group called 'Reconquista'?"

"Through gossips and rumors among the castle guards of Tristan, as lack of evidence would back up such a claim." grunted Kai, curious about a new party joining the war.

"What if we were to tell you that they exist?"

"Then if they exist, we would be wary as we have no idea of their objectives."

"Correct. That would be your best course of action." said 'Wardes', before turning 'his' back on him.

"Wait!" 'Wardes' stopped walking away. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I do not want the Slayer of the Immortal Emperor go down to these...pigs." was 'his' answer, before disappearing into the town.

'I wonder what that means...and why does 'he' sound familiar?' The familiar pondered this question, before going back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>The next day, 'Wardes' had taken the duty of delivering the letter to the Albion Castle, freeing the pink-haired mage from the task of delivering it herself, even though she was reluctant to let her fiancé do it instead of her.<p>

_**Flashback**_

_"Louise, I shall deliver your letter to the Prince of Albion for you." 'Wardes' said to the pink-haired mage._

_"I cannot do that. The Princess herself had given me this task of delivering this important letter to her." replied Louise, clinging to the letter as if her life depended on it. Kai and the other 'Knights' were watching from the sidelines, looking at both of them like watching a tennis match._

_"You know, seeing those two argue is pretty funny. I never knew the student mage is stubborn." whispered the red-maned 'Knight' towards Kai. They have proposed a truce, seeing that it would be pointless if they do battle this earlier._

_"This pales to the arguments my Mistress would form back at the Academy. Her and the red-head buxom named Kirche would fight endlessly... recent events now stated they're fighting over me." shrugs Kai._

_The Red 'Knight' muttered something that sounded like 'Lucky Bastard', before getting bopped in the head by the Green 'Knight'._

_"You do know if there is something that would happen to the Prince of Albion, I would have to step in."_

_"Don't worry your head on. Even though We like killing too much, we don't involve innocents into the battleground." replied the Green 'Knight', nonchalantly shrugging at the scene, where 'Wardes' is losing to Louise in the verbal debate of the letter delivery._

_"Is there something you want on that letter?"_

_"No. We just do it to annoy the both of you."_

_Kai sweatdropped at that statement. He didn't thought that his enemies have a sense of humor._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

><p>Both Louise and Kai had arrived at the Castle doors, which were derived of guards, a notion that struck Kai as suspicious. Usually when a country is on a brink of a continental war with the other nations, guards would be the first thing they saw as they approached the castle. But the lack of soldiers, along with an opened pair of doors, have been conspicuous at this.<p>

"Master, I believe something has happened here." said Kai, taking out a lance from his Gate, getting into a defensive stance.

"How so?" asked Louise, confused by her familiar's statement.

"Albion is a country in between Germania and Tristain. As war between the two would be imminent, Albion would be in the crossfire. Also, Prince Wales is Princess Henrietta's fiancé, so the alliance between Albion and Tristain would be possible. Therefore, there should be guards around the town and the castle, just in case some of Germanian spies would infiltrate and kill the Prince. So the lack of guards is suspicious." explained Kai, as he used the spear to open one of the doors at the Great Hall, revealing a storeroom for some of the soldier's equipment.

"If that is true, then where is the Prince hiding?" said Louise, pushing open a door opposite of the hall, revealing another storeroom, this time full of food supplies for soldiers.

"The answer would be either a place hidden from the eyes of Germanian Empire, but inside the Albion territory, or somewhere the Empire cannot reach." concluded Kai, as he examined the slash marks on the walls, each were 1-inch deep. "Tell me Master, is Prince Wales a swordsman?"

"I do not know. I am not high enough to accompany the Princess during her visit to Albion." shrugged Louise, looking at the frosted glass at the throne room, which is the only thing that wasn't affected by the castle invasion.

"I think that whoever stormed his castle, forced him to fight back." he said, as he closed his eyes, as if imagining what had happened during the siege.

"Do you think it's Germania?" asked Louise.

"No. And it doesn't look like it's from bandits either." frowned Kai. "You explained that Wardes' Knights can use a sword back at the hotel, correct?"

"Yes, but what has that got to do-... NO! There's no way that Wardes would do such a thing!" roared Louise, thinking that Wardes had ordered his Knights to invade Albion without the knowledge of the Queen.

"I don't think that Wardes did it." replied Kai, earning a sigh of relief from Louise. "But this just confirm my theory... That someone within the Tristain High Council is a spy of Germania." at this, the petite mage is shocked. "Maybe someone ordered it, and Wardes unknowingly followed the order."

"But that means..." gasped Louise, making a revelation. "We have to warn the Princess!"

She was about to warn Wardes about this, when her Familiar stopped her. "No! If it's from the council of Tristan, then you can bet that if you warn the Princess, she could be in danger. Not to mention that the traitor would hire assassins in order to silence us. We must have evidence first in order to convince the Princess and protect her at the same time." hissed Kai, holding a firm grip on her shoulder. The petite mage deflated at his statement. If she had warned the Princess, and in turn summoned the council, they would become a priority target to be eliminated.

"I... you're right. We should think rationally. If Germania had gotten hold of this, then they would invade us." said Louise. "But what do we do? We can't warn the Princess, and we can't let the Germania invade us!"

"We'll think about this later. Right now, we'll return to Tristan and act like this didn't happened."

"What if-"

"We will talk to the Princess when the time is right." said Kai, as he examined one of the slash marks on the stone wall, before he frowned and looked closer. Louise noticed his expression, curious on his sudden facial change.

"What are you doing, Kai?"

"Each weapon leaves a residual mark everytime it's used." frowns at each slash mark, Kai moved to the next batch on the other wall. "Even if it's only an ordinary weapon, it can still leave residual marks at the walls or the floor." He then pressed a hand at the slash mark, and began to "feel" it through his fingers. "This one felt like a broadsword... slightly curved on the edge." he added.

"What are you talking about? Weapons like those cannot possibly leave residues, unless..." began Louise, doubting that swords could leave more than marks at the walls.

"...unless they're not normal weapons. In fact, Magical Artifact Weapons can leave residues. I only identify what type of weapons used due to the sheer size of the mark and the length of the blade." finished Kai, standing up. "If they're using Artifacts, then the residues could be a bit more visible to Mages."

In other words, the rebels had used Magical Artifacts to dominate the castle guards.

"There's a good chance that Prince Wales had escaped the castle, then gone into hiding." finished Kai, as he was done examining the slash marks of the desolate hall. '_not that it would be of help anyway. Prince Wales is in a major disadvantage with the Rebels at this point without reinforcements. We couldn't inform the court either, as that would alert the spy.'_

"What do we do?" asked Louise, turning her attention to the Demon Knight.

"For now, we do nothing but let it play out until we have a private audience with the Princess. We can then think of something at that point on what to do next." replied Kai, turning his attention to the broken castle doors, frowning at the devastation the rebels had caused. "Let's get back. We need to talk to Wardes about this."

Soon, they left the ruined castle.

Unknown to them, a ghostly eye had been watching them from the shadows, observing them.

* * *

><p>Back at the Hotel, 'Wardes' and the two 'Knights' had been waiting. The former had been waiting for his 'fiancé' from the letter delivery.<p>

"So, what's the plan?" asked Charisse, under her green-maned helmet that covered her face.

"The next phase is that we would tell the Mage and the Deathstone that Wardes left." replied Clarissa, under her blue-maned helmet. "The reconquista is beneficial to our plans for now, as we manipulate them from the shadows."

"I still don't understand why would we control a bunch of idiots for a 'War'? I mean, we could take this world as our own with our powers." grunted Timotheo. "Anyway, your acting as the Void familiar for that moron Cardinal is top-notch. Very convincing." he added, smirking at the last part, earning him another bop in the head.

"A puppet never cares for self-preservation." scoffed Clarissa, her fist smoking after smacking Timotheo in the head.

"Anyway, we will let Kai and his Master do their work on finding the Prince without incident."

The two nodded at their leader/friend's suggestion.

"What about...?" asked Timotheo, frowning.

"Germania? They are but a stepping stone to the resurrection of the Emperor." scoffed Charisse, unsheathing her sword, which looked like a combination of a blue-crystal sword, and a Shotgun with a magnum barrel. "The real fun starts when the war begins, AFTER we take care of Tristania."

"And the End of All Life shall begin."


End file.
